


Avant fairy tail

by Yukimeldi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 29,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukimeldi/pseuds/Yukimeldi
Summary: Et si Natsu avait connu Lucy avant fairy tail?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Mon père Ignir est parti me laissant seul donc je suis parti a sa recherche. Je me suis vite retrouvé dans une ville, par curiosité et pour voir si Ignir est là je me promène dans la ville. Au bout d'un petit moment je me retrouve dans un parc, je rentre et je vois une petite fille blonde avec des yeux marrons chocolat qui pleure. Aussitôt je suis parti la voir, je m'attire son attention et lui demande:

"_Pourquoi tu es triste?

_Car... Car mon père...est... Est méchant et ma mère est plus là.

_Pleure plus, je sais viens avec moi! Je recherche mon papa car il est parti donc pour l'instant je suis seul.

_Et ta maman?"

Elle me demande sa en me regardant avec son regard si triste... Mais c'est vrai ou est ma maman... Je sais pas moi, j'ai que mon papa adoptif...

"_Je... Je sais pas

_C'est triste... Dis, tu veux venir chez moi?... Euh... C'est quoi ton prénom?"

J'ai bien vu qu'elle allait continué à pleuré si elle ne changeait pas de sujet... Aller chez elle, pourquoi pas je n'ai rien a perdre.

"_Je veux bien venir. Moi c'est Natsu Dragnir et toi?

_Lucy"

Elle se lève puis elle prit ma main pour m'emmener chez elle. Je regardais dans les rues au cas où si je voyais Ignir. Innover s'arrêta devant un grand manoir. Lucy souffla un coup puis rentra dans le manoir. C'est ici ou elle habite, c'est énorme. On arriva dans une pièce noire et blanche pleine de casseroles et autres ustensiles. Elle m'offre deux biscuits et en prends deux pour elle. On manger les biscuits puis elle m'amène dans une chambre rose et blanche avec un grand lit ou dessus il y a une poupée. Elle s'assit sur le lit, je fais pareil. Elle regarde le sol puis me dis

"_Dis Natsu, ton papa était gentil?"

Je me lève et dis

"_Oui bon sur il était super gentil en plus il est très grand et puissant en plus c'est lui qui m'a appris la magie."

Elle met sa main sur ma bouche. Qu'est ce que j'ai dis de mal?

"_Moins fort papa veux pas qu'on parle de magie.

_Tu devrais partir plus tard

_Je peux pas.


	2. Chapitre 2

Éclipse d'un certain nombres de jours.   
Son papa est vraiment injuste envers Lucy, il est pas gentil, elle peut quasiment rien faire apart lire. Au soir je pars de chez elle par la fenêtre et le lendemain je reviens par le même endroit. Quand elle vis comme chaque matin elle se jette dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un drôle d'impression... Sa doit être mon imagination, du moins je crois. Quand elle se détacha de moi j'entrevois des bleus sur ses bras. Je rêve? Je crois pas j'ai bien vu des bleus, sa explique ma drôle d'impression. Énervé je pris son bras et lui demande:

"_Ton père t'as tapé?"

Elle savait pas trop quoi répondre et elle regarde le sol.

"_Euh... Euh... Non. 

_T'es sûre? Alors explique moi tous ces coups."

J'ai dis sa de façon violente pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne laisserai pas passer sa. 

"_Je... Je les eu en tombant des escaliers... Euh... Non des grands escaliers... Tout en haut."

Tu es une mauvaise menteuse Lucy. 

"_Menteuse! Hier t'avais rien, c'est impossible de s'en faire autant en tombant."

Je lui cris après.

"_Désolée mais... Mais je voulais pas que tu t'énerve... Désolée, donc oui il m'a tapé."

Elle me dis sa en me retenant par le bras pour pas que j'aille le tapé. Arrête de le défendre, ce qu'il te fait est mal! Elle me souri, on ne peut rien lui refuser quand elle sourit comme sa... J'abandonne. Elle m'amène dans la cour où on a joué a toute sorte de jeux, c'était vraiment amusant! Au soir je voulais pas partir donc une des gouvernantes du manoir m'as amené dans une chambre d'ami. Elle était joli. Lucy est venu me voir, elle m'a demandé si j'aimais bien la chambre. Je l'adorait même! Elle était heureuse pour moi.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin quand je me suis réveillé je suis allé voir Lucy. Elle était assise sur son lit à lire. Je m'approche d'elle. Elle me dit sans quitter son livre des yeux:

"_Bonjour Natsu, sais-tu lire?

_Salut... Euh... Pas vraiment pourquoi?

_Tu veux que je l'apprenne?"

Je la regarde étonné sur le point de pleurer, pourtant elle sais comment il me traite dans le village. Tout le monde me fui, me tape ou m'insulte elle pourrait faire comme tout le monde mais non. Elle, elle me traite avec gentillesse. 

"_Oui je veux bien"

Tu sais papa si tu ne serais pas parti peut être que je n'aurais jamais connu Lucy mais je t'en veux pas et je veux toujours te retrouver. Elle parti poser son livre et en prit un autre. Elle me fit signe de venir, elle m'aide a le lire, comprendre les mots et leurs sens. Il m'a fallu 10 jours pour savoir lire, écrire (même si elle dit que mon écriture n'est pas joli ) et j'aime bien sa (même si d'égoïsme sa me saoul). Depuis un certain temps je vis chez Lucy c'est super! Pour la remercier de m'avoir appris a lire, je lui apprend la magie d'Ignir mais la sienne c'était pas du feu... Au bout de deux elle connaissait tout les sorts d'Ignir m'avait appris. Elle apprend super vite.


	4. Chapitre 4

Éclipse d'une trentaine de jours.   
Son père m'a convoqué, je sais pas pourquoi mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire. À peine rentré qu'il se met déjà a crié:

"_j'en peux plus de toi, avant que tu viennes cette gosse me laisser faire tous ce as que je voulais sur elle,mais depuis que tu es la elle se défend! Donc maintenant tu vas partir vivre a fairy tail.

_Elle a raison de ne pas se laisser faire et non j'irai pas."

Je m'énerve son père m'énerve a un point impossible. 

"_elle a raison, tu te moque de moi? Dans trois jours tu t'en vas.

_J'IRAIS PAS! Je ne laisserais pas Lucy seule..."

J'en ai vraiment marre. Il continu en criant

"_J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TON AVIS! LAISSE CETTE GOSSE VIVRE SANS TOI, ELLE N'A PAS BESOIN SE TOI!"

A voir je ne suis pas le seul a en avoir marre. J'ai envie de le taper, de lui crier après. Je ne lui réponds pas, je m'en vais. Lucy devait avoir entendu car s'en rien dire elle prit mon bras pour m'emmener dans le grenier. Elle lâcha mon bras et ce mit a pleuré, je me mit a pleuré aussi elle me dis:

"_Natsu merci pour tout

_Merci Lucy mais je veux pas partir... sans toi

_Désolée, je peux pas partir mais tu pourras venir entre quelques missions, non?

_Humm..."

Je pleure encore plus, on se Prends dans nos bras pour s'entre remonter le moral. Lucy avait un don pour remonter le moral. Elle me chuchoter que tout irait bien et que je me ferais plein d'amis mais moi je m'inquiète pour elle. Son père va s'en prendre a elle comme c'est pas permis... Je m'en vais aujourd'hui, au final j'ai pas réussi a convaincre Lucy de venir. Ces derniers jours sont passés super vite... Avec Lucy on a lu, battu, parler, rigoler. C'était génial!


	5. Chapitre 5

Je suis a fairy tail, une guilde de magicien. Le maître de guilde que j'appelle le vieux au lieux de Makarof et tout petit mais sa magie lui permet de grandir, sale tricheur va. A cause de lui je suis dans la chambre d'un stupide glaçon qui est censé être mon colocataire. Malheureusement il lui arrive de s'inscruter dans certaines de mes missions donc je peux pas aller voir Lucy... Depuis mon départ j'y suis allé 5 fois . Je devais y aller aujourd'hui mais Grey (le glaçon) veux se taper l'incruste. Je veux pas! J'ai beau lui dire cet idiot me suis comme un chien. Pour le peu d'espoir que j'ai pour m'en débarrasser je vais lui dire la vérité 

"_Je veux pas que tu viennes car je vais chez une amie après. 

_Ben je peux venir aussi? J'ai rien a faire en attendant le retour de Guildart ou de Erza.

_Je m'en fiche, prends toi une mission."

Il m'écoute pas et me suis. Fait chier.

"_Le glaçon casse toi. La mission est fini.

_Tu rêve l'allumette. Je suis curieux mais me demande as qui est cette personne que tu vas souvent voir." 

Je grogne, il m'énerve. J'arrive devant chez Lucy, vas vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Grey me suis, je prends un caillou et le lance sur la fenêtre. Elle ouvre aussitôt, elle me souris et regarde le glaçon avec ses petits yeux curieux. On monte. Je lui explique qui il est et pourquoi il a là. Elle rit a la fin de mon histoire. Par curiosité je suppose elle demande a Grey

"_Tu utilise qu'elle magie?

_La glace.

_Sa doit être jolie! Natsu je suis contente que tu ai un ami." 

Elle pleure de joie, je lui souris même si le glaçon n'est pas mon ami mais pas grave sa la rassure. Merci de m'avoir suivi même si je me serais passé de voir ta tête. Je la prends dans mes bras. Grey se tape une barre, je vais le tuer. Je sais que Lucy cache quelque chose elle m'en parlera après. Elle prends une veste et dis

"_Sa vous dis d' allez dans la cour? j'ai trouvé un endroit magnifique!

_D'accord ah bon? J'ai hâte!

_Je suis."

Le glaçon parle pas beaucoup, je trouve sa louche. Lucy nous prends nos bras et nous tire. Elle est pressée, je me demande bien pourquoi. On arrive au niveau d'un lac entouré d'arbres avec plein de lucioles.

"_Dis Lucy t'as l'intention de dire quand a Natsu que tu veux plus le voir?

_La ferme le glaçon! C'est pas vrai, hein Lucy?"

Lucy ne répond pas. Elle regardait le sol.

"_Natsu désolée il dit la vérité. Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais je suis contente que tu ai un ami pour te soutenir."

Je ne lui répond pas, je me sens trahi, en colère, et surtout triste. Pourquoi elle ne veux plus me voir. J'ai rien fait de mal.

"_Je me demande comment tu l'as su Grey? Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de lui.

_La lettre sur ton bureau. Lucy, je ne te comprends pas Natsu à toi n'avais vu pas été heureux ensemble ?"

Je relève ma tête vers Grey, il a l'air super énervé j'ai peur qu'il s'en prend à Lucy. Lucy lève la tête vers lui je vois ses larmes. Lucy... C'est ton père qui t'as obligé à faire sa? 

"_Oui sa été des moments merveilleux dans ma vie. Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Je ne veux dire qu'il meurt!

_Meurt? Qui va mourir ?"

Grey t'es vraiment si bête que sa? Voilà le chantage qu'il t'a fait. C'est bon Lucy je ne reviendrai pas, même si tu vas énormément me manquer. 


	6. Chapitre 6

Avec l'énervement que Grey avait tapé Lucy avec ces lances de glace. Elle c'était cogner dans un arbre, je suis partie la voir. Elle n'avait aucun dégât comment c'est possible? 

"_Lucy c'est bon je n'en viendrai plus même si tu vas me manqué je suis heureux de t'avoir connue.

_Merci, merci beaucoup Natsu

_Tu te fous de moi? Pauvre con! Elle te lâche comme une merde! Et toi tu t'en fiche!" 

Je ne lui réponds pas. Tout simplement car je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il l'attaque une nouvelle fois avec un marteau de la glace, Lucy l'arrête avec sa main, l'attaque était contre moi! Comment sa se fait? 

"_Lucy qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée?

_Euh... Mon père m'as prit pour cobaye... 

_Explique toi!"

Grey est froid avec Lucy il s'assoit par terre attends l'explication. Il attends deux minutes puis se lève et coince Lucy contre un arbre. Je ne dis rien, je regarde seulement je sais que la Lucy va répondre grâce a la pression que Grey lui met. Elle essaye de s'enfuir mais n'y arrive pas. Elle me lance un regard paniquée. Je ne bouge pas.

"_ Natsu... Je suis désolée... Il a appris que tu m'avais appris la magie. En conséquence j'ai deux magie en moi, il a donc décidé de m'étudier de l'intérieur. Il m'a rajoutée des trucs et enlever d'autres. "

Lucy... Tu as du énormément souffrir de ces tests... Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais du t'apprendre la magie... Grey se calme un peu je crois qu'il a compris qu'elle souffre... Je me lève prends mes affaires et Grey. Je pars de façon définitive, Lucy tu vas me manquer... Grey n'ose rien dire. A la guilde Lisanna est venue me parler, elle m'a remonté le moral. Merci Lisanna... J'ai décidé de ne plus parler avec Grey, sa me fait penser a Lucy et a notre amitié perdue a tous jamais...


	7. Chapitre 7

J'ai beaucoup grandi, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé Ignir. Lisanna est morte tué par son frère car il a pas réussi a contenir sa puissance. Comme promis je n'ai plus approcher Lucy. Grey est moi on ne se parle plus, on est devenus rival... Happy (l'œuf qu'on avait trouve Lisanna a et moi) a bien grandi.Je suis dans une vile ou on aurait parle d'un certain salamander, sa doit être Ignir. Je vais enfin revoir Ignir. On arrive sur place quand je vois que c'est pas Ignir je part déçu. Je me fait tape par des filles,car j'aurais porter insulte a salamander! C'est pas Ignir donc je m'en fiche. Il s'approche de moi,m'aide a me lever,et demande a ses fans de me pardonner. Il me donne une signature, un truc inutile. Je lui dis que j'en ai pas besoin,je me fait encore tapé par ses fans. Sans le vouloir j'en bouscule l'une d'elle. Cette fois il ne vient pas me ramasser et invite ses fans pour une fête sur don bateau ce soir puis part sur un tapis de flamme rose. Sa me donne faim de voir des flammes.... Une main? Je lève la tête avant de l'attraper. Une fille blonde aux yeux marron me fait face. Elle nous remercie, pourquoi on a rien fait? Elle nous explique que le gars utiliser un charme et grâce a nous le charme a été repu... En clair on a rien fait.

"_Pour vous remercier je vous paye le restaurant!

_Ouiiii en plus j'avais faim!

_Un chat qui parle, bizarre..."

Elle tire sur les joues d'Happy elle l'inspecte en quelques sorte... Au restaurant je remarque que son odeur met familière mais je vois pas de ou... Elle nous explique qu'elle veut faire parti de fairy tail (la guilde ou on est Happy et moi) et nous explique tous sur les guildes. J'écoute pas je connais tous sa... Jusqu'au moment ou

"_Au faite vous cherchez qui?

_Ignir

_Oh... Je vois je ne connais pas... Comment tu t'appelle le chat?

_Happy et lui c'est Natsu

_Ok, il ressemble a quoi Ignir, je les peut être croisé...

_Ignir c'est un dragon.

_HEINNNNNN?"

Elle nous regarde étonnés, Ignir est un dragon elle que je lui dises quoi d'autres...

"_Vous savez si c'est un dragon il ne serait pas venu en ville si il serait venu il s'aurait fait attaquer par l'armée... 

_On y avait pas pensé..."

Là c'est surtout moi qui la regarde étonné je n'y aurait jamais pensé... Elle s'en va, va Happy on la remercie et elle nous dit sue c'est rien et sors... Son odeur j'ai pas retrouvé de ou je la connais... J'en parle a Happy qui se moque de moi car j'aurais pu lui demander si elle me connaissait... Pardon de ne pas avoir pensé... C'est vraiment con j'aurais pu m'éviter tout ces doutes sur son identité. Je sais juste qu'elle s'appelle Lucy et qu'elle veux rejoindre fairy tail. Mais comment la retrouver? Avec Happy on se balade en ville en attendant le lendemain pour prendre le train, j'ai pas envie. Sa ne devrait pas exister mais si c'est défois utile... J'entends des gens parlés d'une fête d'un membre de fairy tail sur un bateau. C'est qui? Salamander, connait pas qui est le connard qui se prêtent mage de fairy tail. Je vais le zigouiller! Je veux pas aller sur me bateau... J'ai envie de vomir... Au final Happy m'amène au bateau je me laisse tomber en détruisent le bateau. Je vois Lucy le gars de ce matin, Happy prend Lucy et s'en va. Je me sens pas bien... Maudits bateaux j'ai n'arrive pas me battre j'ai même du mal a tenir debout. D'un coup le bateau est prit dans des vagues et retourne sur terre. Tant mieux je vais pouvoir leur foutre une raclé qu'il ne sont pas prêt d'oublier. Après avoir fait sa l'armée arrive, je prends le bras de Lucy et la tire pour notre fuite. 

"_Tu m'amène où? Ne me met pas dans tes problèmes!

_A fairy tail, c'est bien la ou tu voulais allée?

_Humm"

J'étais heureux car j'allais pouvoir rester avec cette fille a qui je connais l'odeur et j'ai hâte de me rappeller qui elle est surtout du lien entre nous!


	8. Chapitre 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour je voulais vous informer que j'ai décidé que Juvia, Gadjeel, Wendy,Carla,Roméo sont membres de la guilde   
> Bonne lecture

Lucy fait parti de fairy tail! Je vais enfin avoir une camarade de mission, la dernière mission que j'ai fait avec quelqu'un c'est Lisanna. J'allais lui proposer une mission en trio mais elle a disparu... Je demande a Mirajane ou est Lucy et elle me sort en mission. Alors pour elle je ne suis qu'un moyen pour intégrer la guilde. Triste je pars chez moi sous les regard curieux de ma famille. J'avoue avoir cru qu'on pourrait être ami que je serais mon lien avec elle et en créé un nouveau. Mais rien je suis une passerelle qui vient d'être abandonné et sa me fait mal. Je rentre chez Happy et moi. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et pleure. Le lendemain je vais a la guilde et vois Lucy parler avec Mirajane je voulais pas y aller mais Mirajane est venu me chercher. Pourquoi tu me fais sa Mira? N'ayant rien d'autres a faire j'écoute leur conversation...

"_Dis Mirajane je...j'aimerai savoir si ici ... vous avez un genre de registre avec les photos des membres quand il arrive? 

_oui pourquoi? Ah va falloir que je te prenne en photo et que tu me remplisse une fiche.

_d'accord, est ce que je pourrai le regarder?

_Bien sûre on y va "

Et elles s'en vont... Je crois que je vais rentrer. Je me demande ou est Happy sûrement avec Carla... J'allais partir mais c'était sans compter sur Mirajane pour me laisser me sauver... Je la suis, elle m'amène à la bibliothèque. Y'a même pas Levy c'est rare... Pourquoi Mira m'a amené ici. Je la regarde pour lui montrer que je comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'a amené. Elle me montre un endroit, je regarde et voit Lucy qui regarde le registre. Une page en particulier elle ne tourner pas la page. Je ne pense que ce soit quelqu'un de long a lire... Par curiosité je m'approche discrètement, la page qu'elle regarde et en faite deux pages c'est mon dossier et celui de Grey ce qui me prouve bien que j'ai un lien avec et Grey aussi... J'écoute ce qu'elle se dit a elle même. Sa se fait pas mais pas grave.

"_Grey j'espère que tu as bien remonter le moral de Natsu après ce que je lui ai fait. Tu vois je l'ai revu mais il n'a pas l'air de se rappelle se moi je crois que c'est mieux. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal. J'ai aussi entendue dire que vous chahutés tout le temps, j'espère que vous ne blesser pas et que c'est juste pour rire. Je me demande si vous vivez encore ensemble... Sa date... Je paris que tu es aussi beau que Natsu. J'ai aussi fait la connaissance de Happy un chat bleue, il est gentil et très gourmand en plus il est en couple. Précose le minou. Je dois paraitre folle de parler a des photos... Je crois que Natsu est énervé, tu aurais du voir sa tête! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est énervé mais j'espère que sa s'arrangera pour lui. Il m'a donné de joyeux moment dans ma vie pendant presque 1 an... De ma faute il n'a toujours pas trouvé Ignir. Il n'aurais pas du s'occuper de moi et continué son chemin comme tout le monde. Je suis venue ici pour voir si tout allait bien pour vous... Je vais attendre de te voir pour partir plus tard... Je ne veux pas vous causé de nouveaux problèmes. Mirajane m'a dit que Natsu était triste, je ne sais pas comment l'aider. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mon père va me retrouver. J'ai fuguer on va dire sa comme sa. Je vais de guilde en guilde, pour vous trouver et gagner de l'argent. J'habite ici pour quelques jours ou par chance 1 mois... Je vais voir si Mirajane a besoin d'aide a un de ces jours Grey, Natsu."

Elle se lève je me cache. J'ai pleurer et souris, je ne me rappelle pas de tout sur elle mais je sens que je veux pas qu'elle parte. C'est ce que je veux.

"_Tu sais quand elle commencé de parlé au photo j'ai tout de suite su que je devais te faire écouter. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais c'est triste et joyeux ce qu'elle a dis..."

Je relève la tête et vois Mira... Mira? Merde!! Lucy va revenir j'explique a Mira que Lucy la cherche donc elle part en courant. Je m'en vais, j'ai besoin de réfléchir et si je demande si le glaçon se rappellera d'elle. Il ne faut pas qu'il se croise sinon elle va partir. Comment faire?


	9. Chapitre 9

Je me trouve actuellement par terre avec quelqu'un sur moi. C'est qui? Que je lui mette un raclé. Le glaçon! Juste au bon moment je prends son bras et le tire vers un coin seul. Il ne réagi pas il doit se demander ce que j'ai. 

"_Faut qu'on parle!

_Hein!! De quoi? Le four 

_Lucy. Tu as connu petit une fille de son prénom raconte moi son histoire.

_Ouais a cause de toi... Hearfillia. La gosse de riche petite blonde aux yeux marron qui avait servi a son père de cobaye a cause ou grâce a la magie que tu lui a appris. Elle est invoque les esprits, dragon slayer et je sais pas quoi. T'as habité chez elle avant de venir ici. Tu as accepté de ne plus la revoir. Si tu veux on peut aller chercher la lettre qu'elle t'a écrite. Tu l'a laissé chez moi. Mais pourquoi tu me parle d'elle? Le radiateur ambulant."

Je m'en rappelle c'est son père qui m'a envoyé ici. Putain comment j'ai pu l'oublier?!

"_on y va. Lucy vient d'intégrer fairy tail. Je l'avais oublié, elle va partir quand elle t'auras vu mais moi je veux connaître sa troisième magie et toi aussi a ce que je vois. J'aimerais aussi me construire de nouveau souvenirs...

_ ok, je ferai gaffe."

On était chez Grey. J'ai pris la lettre, les années sont passées mais j'ai toujours pas le courage de lire cette lettre. J'en ai marre! Je suis curieux moi. Je l'ouvre avec rage et lit

Natsu,  
Je sais que tu m'en voudras mais mon père ne veux pas qu'on se voit. Pour être sur que j'obéis il m'a fait du chantage. Au début il me prenait pour cobaye car il a appris que tu m'avais appris une magie alors que j'en connaissait une il m'en a donc rajouter une troisième magie pour voir si je meurs ou non. Son chantage après a été sur le fait qu'il aller embauché un tueur pour te tuer. J'ai donc décidé de céder à son chantage. J'ai adoré les moments qu'ont à passé ensemble  
Je suis sûre qu'on se reverra  
A un de ces jours.   
Lucy

J'ai fini de lire sa lettre et j'ai envie de tuer son père, de lui remonter le moral comme je le pourrais. Je retourne à la guilde ou je la vois parler avec Mirajane, je les rejoints en mode normal avec un grand sourire. 

"_ Lucy sa te dis de faire un mission avec moi et Happy si il est veux bien?

_ Sa me va. Choisis la mission s'il te plait"

Mirajane la regarde inquiète, ben qu'est-ce qui y'a?

"_ Mira, qu'est-ce que t'as?

_ Lucy vient de rentrer de mission je me demande si sa aller pour elle...

_ Oui tout ira bien pour moi je sais me protéger/elle je la protégerait"

Je regarde Lucy qui me regarde aussi. On rigole juste parce qu'on a parlé en même temps, stupide mais pas grave. Mira nous regarde avec son grand sourire. C'est bon on l'a rassuré. On va pouvoir partir en mission ensemble! J'ai hâte! Je pari qu'on va bien s'amuser! On doit juste taper quelque brigands d'un petit village. Qui pense que le village leur appartient. Pff ridicule, j'ai aussi lu qu'il était composé en grande partie de mage. Je m'enflamme déjà. On arrive devant le tournant soit à pied soit le train. Personnellement je choisi à pied. Lucy hésite. Je le vois dans ses yeux dans sa tête elle doit faire le pour et le contre. 

"_ Je pense que ce n'est pas une mission super urgente, on pourrait y aller a pied et en profiter pour observer les environs au cas ou on doit battre en retraite. Sa te va?

_ Ouais, c'est bête que Happy soit en mission avec Carla et Wendy.

_ C'est vrai, ce chat est comme gentil.

_ Normal, il est de fairy tail. Y'a que Luxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bisrox (désolée pour les fautes) et Mistogun que tu verras jamais, il est retourné dans son monde. Il doit être un bon roi... Je pari. C'est con qu'on peut pas le revoir.

_ J'en ai entendu parler... Ce qui m'intrigue le plus est votre disparition de 7 ans... 

_ Oh sa... C'est l'esprit du premier maître de fairy tail. Elle a utiliser notre magie pour nous sceller et il a fallu 7 ans pour enlever le sceau. 

_ Je vois."

Je me demande pourquoi sa l'intéresse mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir me le dire. Je tente ma chance ou pas? Franchement j'en sais rien, je déteste rester dans le doute comme sa. C'est une sensation et un sentiment que je n'apprécie pas. Je suis affreusement curieux de savoir pourquoi elle veux savoir sa!

"_ Dis Lucy pourquoi sa t'intéresse?

_ J'étais a lamia scale a ce temps là... J'ai chercher dans des livres mais je trouvais que des magies interdite qui peuvent faire sa. Le maitre m'a dis que fairy tail ne faisait pas dans la magie interdite. Je voulais confirmer par moi-même c'est tout. Je voulais être sur qu'un ami que j'avais abandonné n'étais pas dans une guilde horrible. C'est juste pour sa que je suis là... Je m'en irais dans une ou deux semaines.

_ C'est qui ton ami? Je pourrais peut être t'aider et si je veux pas que tu partes?"

J'avoue savoir la réponse a la première questions vu que c'est Grey et moi mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche. Je voulais surtout savoir la réponse de la deuxième questions. On avance dans le silence mais a attendre une réponse, elle sûrement a réfléchir a mes questions. Je l'ai déjà dis mais je déteste être dans le doute. Qui me dit qu'elle ne va pas m'envoyer balader comme c'est pas permis? Qui me dis qu'elle ne changera pas de sujet? Elle met fin a mes doutes juste a notre arrivé en ville.

"_ Je cherche deux personnes l'une d'en d'elles je l'ai vu je lui parle même en ce moment et l'autre et son ancien colocataire. Mirajane m'a dis que tu as déménagé. J'ai aussi appris que vous étiez pas vraiment ami, t'avais pas l'intention de m'en parler n'est-ce pas? Pour répondre a ta deuxième question ton avis ne m'intéresse pas."

J'ai eu l'impression d'une douche froide en entendant ses derniers mots, il me font mal! Je voudrais lui répondre mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire... On avance dans un silence assez triste pour ma part et qui me rendais mal à l'aise. On arrive chez le maire de ce village.


	10. Chapitre 10

On avance dans un silence assez triste pour ma part et qui me rendais mal à l'aise. On arrive chez le maire de ce village.

Je me suis motiver pour la mission mais le fait qu'Happy n'est pas la me dérange. J'ai souvent fait des missions sans lui depuis que Wendy et Carla on rejoint fairy tail, je lui en veux pas mais là je sais qu'il aurait pu amélioré l'ambiance! Le maire nous fait rentrer. Il nous explique que les groupes contre lesquels on doit ce battre sont des mages qui appartiennent a aucune guilde et ont fait du village leur territoire. Pas compliqué on doit juste foncer dans le tas et tout dégomer! Mais j'ai l'impression que Lucy va me faire un plan super compliqué, j'ai envie de faire la mission seule. Oui c'est aussi car je me suis fait en parti seulement rejeté par Lucy et aussi car j'ai tous sauf envie d'écouter un plan long comme je sais pas quoi qui au final va finir en improvisation car je ne voudrais pas coopéré comme elle veux! Alors que c'est en parti vrai. Car au début je le ferais mais mes instinct prendrons vite le dessus et je foncerais dans le tas! Je ne veux aucunement changé cette habitude! On sort de chez le maire, pour aller a l'hôtel. Lucy est dans sa chambre et moi dans la mienne. Je suis sur mon lit et j'arrive pas a dormir... Lucy et moi on c'est pas totalement disputé...   
Flash back

L: Bon on fait comment pour trouver un moyen de trouver ou est leur repère 

N: on fonce dans le tas!

L: idiot! C'est comme sa que tu te feras tuer! Réfléchi un peu pauvre con.

N: tais toi c'est toi qui réfléchi trop! Espèce de cloche!

L: moi? Sérieux, tu n'es même pas capable d'être calme deux minutes, de comprendre un simple plan de 2 étapes. 

N: oui toi! Tu réfléchi trop!

L: C'est sur que ce que je dis est bien trop compliqué pour ton petit cerveau!

N: Je foncerais dans le tas demain sans toi car tu es trop chiante! Et surtout que je pari que tu ne comprends pas l'intérêt profond de faire ce plan.

L: vas y! 

N: J'ai compris pourquoi tu veux pas le faire c'est que tu es trop faible pour te défendre! Si c'est sa je peux te protégé!

L: Je ne pense que sa serait a moi de te défendre!

N: non pas besoin.

Retour au présent   
J'avoue que je m'en veux un peu mais je suis tellement énervé contre elle et contre moi! Que mes remords viennent je m'en fiche! Elle m'énerve juste pour que je la laisse partir et je m'énerve car je ne les pas remarquer avant. J'ai aussi envie de l'engueuler car je trouve sa lâche ce qu'elle fait! Bon j'ai détruit sa porte, je pense que je devrais faire gaffe a mes pensé si je les fait sans avoir le contrôle de mon corps. Je vois Lucy qui me regarde de travers, sa doit être pour la porte. Je la prends par son col et la coince contre le mur. Elle a laissé son regards de travers pour celui étonnée. Je m'énerve plus.

"_ sa t'amuse de m'énervé pour que je t'abandonne?

_ sa ne m'amuse pas Natsu, je le fait par nécessité. Je sais de quoi tu serait capable si je m'en vais. Je me suis dit que si tu me déteste tu ne ferais rien a mon départ."

Elle réfléchi vraiment de trop... je la prends dans mes bras pour calmer ses larmes. Lucy... je suis content de savoir que tu n'as pas changé. Je croyais que les trois magie que tu as en toi t'avais monté à la tête mais tu es toujours aussi simple de caractère !

"_ donc pour en revenir à la mission, on fait bien à mon plan?"

Je lui fait mon grand sourire pour la convaincre de choisir mon plan... Elle souffle

"_ bon d'accord... T'as gagné j'abandonne...

_ merci Lucy"

Je lui fait un petit bisous sur le crâne, j'ai gagné une tomate en face de moi... Lucy? Va bien? C'est normal qu'elle soit aussi rouge?

"_ Lucy tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge!"

Elle me réponds pas et regarde le sol, c'est peut-être qu'elle est malade et veux me le cacher? C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais! Je dois l'aider mais faire quoi? Je vais la mettre dans son lit déjà sa seras plus confortable que le sol! Quand je la soulève, elle essayé de se sauver mais je la laisse pas faire quand j'arrive enfin à la mettre dans son lit je suis fière de moi! Elle me regarde désespéré, je me demande pourquoi autant lui demander!

"_ dis pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa?

_ car souvent quand quelqu'un rougi c'est pas à cause de la maladie!Mais à cause de ses sentiments!

_ qu'est ce qu'ils ont tes sentiments?

_ laisse tomber, tu es trop toi pour comprendre!"

Quand elle me dis sa, j'avoue me sentir vexé et mal à l'aise car sa veux dire que je peux pas l'aider vu qu'elle veux pas en parler... Et sa j'ai du mal à le supporter! Je sais que je peux avoir l'air assez bébête mais je ne le suis pas, je préfère que la personne s'exprime plutôt qu'imposer mon avis. Lucy doit être heureuse de pouvoir être elle même auprès de moi! Je m'installe a côté d'elle pour dormir comme quand je dormais chez elle. Un jour j'aimerais la présenter à Ignir. Je suis sur qu'il l'aimera elle est géniale! Gentille, mignonne, adorable et surtout je l'aime bien. Elle a raison je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, je la veux auprès de moi.

"_ Lucy tu vas rester combien de temps à fairy tail?

_ je sais pas sa fait deux jours, je pourrais rester 1 ou 2 mois pourquoi?

_ car je veux pas que tu parte même si tu serais rester méchante je ne voudrais pas. Donc j'aimerais que même si tu t'en va on se vois, qu'on fasse des missions ensemble...

_ je veux bien faire sa à une condition que tu m'explique pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que Grey était ton ami?

_ je voulais te rassurer pour que tu arrête de t'inquièter pour moi et que tu penses un peu à toi et ta santé. Je te trouver de plus en plus blanche. Quand je te vois je vois une fille jolie mais fatiguer, triste aux yeux marrons envoûtant mais remplis de ténèbres, de peur. J'aimerais te faire oublier sa mais je sais que je peux pas, c'est pour sa que je veux rester auprès de toi!

_ c'est gentil Natsu mais j'aurais préféré que tu me dises la vérité... Bon allons détruire les troubles fêtes(je ne sais plus comment on écrit désolée) de ce village !

_ attends Lucy, quel est ton troisième pouvoirs ?

_ c'est un secret"

Je la suis à contre coeur j'aime pas les secrets souvent ils posent plein de problème, je me demande pourquoi c'est un secret. Avec Lucy on s'arrête devant une taverne je défense la porte et cri

"_ ou sont les idiots qui foutent le bordel!"

Pas de réponse juste des visages qui nous regarde avec étonnement et surprise après un moment le barman prend la parole

"_ vous devriez retourner chez vous, nous avons abandonné l'idée de vivre en paix. On a pas d'autres choix que de supporter ces voyous.

_ faux, nous a fairy tail on abandonne jamais! 

_Nous allons vous rendre votre paix 

_ en éliminent ces voyous ! On les trouves ou?"

Le fait que Lucy a continué ma phrase et que moi j'ai continué la sienne ma fait énormément plaisir! Le barman nous regarde étonné et les larmes aux yeux comme si il était heureux que sa famille puisse vivre librement, sans problèmes. L'espoir qu'on lui donné à rempli la pièce d'un sentiment de soulagement qui fait que maintenant Lucy et moi savons ou on doit aller. On a eu aussi plein d'autres informations. Lucy a dis qu'il y avait un mage de feu. Super j'avais faim, moi! On arrive je détruit la porte se qui a pour effet des regards noirs, on est au bonne endroit. Je cherche vite fait le chef. Il doit sûrement être à l'étage, le regard de Lucy me le confirme mais avant va falloir se débarrasser des autres. Ce ne sont pas tous des mages et ils ne sont pas très puissant. Un coup et y'a plus de personnes même pas besoin de magie... C'est nul de temps en temps je regarde Lucy qui invoquer Leo comme elle l'a dit, son odeur ressemble à celle de Loki mais sa doit être mon imagination... Et Loki est un humain, Lucy se bat avec un fouet et de temps en temps elle se bat au corps à corps. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'ennuie un peu comme moi. Bon on va régler sa!

"_ hurlement du dragon"

Lucy me souris et fait de même. Bon maintenant qu'ils sont tous k.o on peut monter. À peine monter que je me fait attaquer par derrière. Je me retourne et ne vois que Lucy qui est sur ses gardes donc j'ai pas rêvé, je continu de monter et me fait de nouveau attaquer mais cette fois de fasse. Sa magie est comme celle de Rogue il peut se transformer en ombre mais maintenant que j'ai détecté don odeur, je m'en fiche je peux le suivre a des kilomètres. Tu as choisi la mauvaise personne. Je suis chacun de ses mouvements des yeux, je crois qu'il panique un peu. Ces mouvements sont moins précis et il se montre de plus en plus. J'en ai marre! 

"_ point d'acier du dragon"

J'ai touché sa jambe. Il reprend sa forme humaine. Il a enfin compris que sa sert à rien ! Tant mieux j'en ai marre de jouer! Je veux me battre sérieusement! À voir pas lui vu qu'il se sauve pour laisser place à un autre gars. Lucy est parti à la poursuite du premier gars, me laissent seul avec celui qui arrive. Je crois que j'ai trouvé leur chef. Il me lance des flammes que je mange, leur goût n'est aussi bon que je le pensais. Je le vois avoir peur et me lancer des flammes plus grosses, merci pour le repas! Bon il est temps de si mettre.

"_ poing d'acier du dragon"

Mission trop facile... C'est pas juste, je vais voir ou en ai Lucy avec l'autre gars. Elle l'a fini. Elle se lève elle devait sûrement m'attendre. On part voir le maire qui nous la récompense. Quand on sort Lucy m'annonce qu'on rentre en train, elle ne sens pas capable de faire le chemin à pied. Je lui ai proposé de la porter mais elle veux pas! Obligé d'aller dans cet engin de torture! Je déteste tout les moyens de transports! Il me donne envie de vomir, j'ai mal au ventre rien que dis pensé. Lucy me force à monter et me dis de m'endormir avant que sa démarre, elle pose ma tête sur ses jambes pour me servir d'oreiller, merci Lucy. Je me suis vite endormi. Je n'avais pas envie de vomir, je n'avais pas mal au ventre, je me sentais bien. Lucy a trouvé une solution à mon problème de transport mais il faut quelqu'un avec moi. J'ai l'impression d'être porté puis poser après un certain moment. Quand je me réveille, je suis dans un lit confortable, assez grand une deux personnes je suppose. Je me met assis dans le lit pour mieux détaillé ou je suis. Une pièce assez jolie et simplement décoré. Avec un bureau assez simple en bois assez foncé ce qui le faisait ressortir de la pièce au couleurs clairs. Sur le bureau il y des feuilles tenu ensemble par un trombone, je me demande ce que c'est... Il y a aussi des lettres fermées à côté, intriguant. Je ne suis pas attacher donc c'est pas un kinaping, je vais jusqu'au bureau pour lire les feuilles. C'est l'écriture de Lucy? Donc je serais chez Lucy.. Juste quand je réalise sa Lucy entre dans sa chambre.

"_ enfin réveillé ?

_ oui, c'est toi qui m'a porté ?

_ oui, pourquoi?

_ pour te remercier, merci Lucy. Je trouves ton début d'histoire intéressant mais je comprends pas tous...

_ qu..quoi? NOON MA..MAIS TU TU TE PRENDS POU POUR QUI POUR FOUINER!

_ sa traînais sa m'a intriguer, j'ai lu. Tu devrais le montrer à Lévy."

Elle ne me réponds pas je suppose qu'elle réfléchi à ce que je viens de lui dire. Je me préparer pour aller à la guilde. Je devrais la laisser réfléchir.


	11. Chapitre 11

Quand je suis arrivée à la guilde Mira m'a annoncé le retour d'Erza et de Guildart. Je m'enflamme je pourrais prendre ma vengeance sur Guildart et je pourrais lui présenter Lucy. J'ai intérêt à me cacher le jour du retour d'Erza... Je me demande si Lucy serait d'accord pour que je la présente à Guildart... Lucy arrive à la guilde, toujours avec son visage neutre. Sa me rends triste de voir qu'elle ne veut pas montrer ses émotions par peur de souffrir mais je la comprends dans le fond mais je sais que j'en serais incapable et je l'admire pour sa. Elle a tout mon respect pour sa, à la guilde Lucy n'est pas très apprécié... Apart Luxus qui la trouver intéressante mais Luxus ne s'intéresse qu'à sa puissance. Il veut conquérir la guilde, il dit qu'il se doit d'être le prochain maître de la guilde. Ce n'est pas par bonté ou gentillesse c'est juste pour renvoyer les plus faible être un peu comme l'ancien sabertooth. Une guilde ou seule le puissance compte. Une guilde qui n'est pas une famille comme eux. Et sa aucun d'entre nous l'accepterons, quitte à nous battre contre notre famille nous le feront ! Lucy veut partir encore une fois en mission trois jours qu'elle est parmi nous et elle va à sa quatrième mission.

"_ dis Mira. Quand Luxus a mal tourné ?

_ Sûrement au moment où son père a...

_ la ferme démone ! Et toi la salamandre mèle toi de ton cul."

Lucy arrive à ce moment et attaque Luxus, je m'y attendais pas elle a du beaucoup s'attacher à Mira

"_ je n'aime pas ta façon de penser ni de parler.

_ tien... Tien... Mais sa ne serait pas la petite nouvelle... Vu que tu ne me connais pas je vais me présenter...

_ pas besoin, je ne veux pas savoir qui tu es. Si j'ai bien compris fairy tail agit comme une famille, tu fais tâche à cette famille. Natsu s'inquiété pour toi et toi tu es venue attaquer une personne qui ne se sert plus de sa magie juste pour ne pas qu'elle parle. Ridicule!

_ dit la gosse rejeté par la guilde

_ je ne suis pas rejeté par tout le monde Natsu, Mirajane

_ et moi, sa faisait longtemps Lucy." 

Par curiosité je me retournai vers Grey, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse. Surtout que c'est contre Luxus et que Grey à déjà perdu plusieurs fois contre lui et la dernière fois Luxus la menacé de mort. Maintenant Grey ne d'approche plus de Luxus. Lucy se retourne vers Grey et lui fait un grand sourire. J'avoue que je l'envie un peu. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à sa. Je me lève et essaye d'attaquer Luxus avant qu'il essaye de tué Grey. Luxus m'arrête comme si je n'avais pas mit de puissance. Il se met à rire. Espèce d'enfoiré ! Je promet qu'un jour j'enlèverai ce sourire moqueur de ton putain de visage! Il m'envoie contre le mur qui se casse suis mon poids. Je me relève doucement, je vois Luxus parler avec Lucy. Je le trouve beaucoup trop proche d'elle, il a son bras sur son épaule et il l'a tient quasiment collé à lui. Je m'énerve il a pas à lui faire sa ! Grey regarde mais ne dit rien, Mira s'énerve j'ai l'impression qu'elle se retient d'utiliser sa magie. Sa doit être dur ! Je me rapproche d'eux mais Luxus ne le remarque pas... J'écoute leur conversation.  
(L pour Lucy et Lux pour Luxus)

Lux: alors, la petite tu fais que travaillé. Tu as l'air puissante. 

L: et alors ? Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, non ? Avoir l'air et l'être c'est différent.

Lux: oui, je voulais juste te proposer un moyen pour de devenir plus forte, plus vite. J'ai décidé de t'intégrer à mon équipe.

L: et si je veux pas ?

Lux: je me fiche de ton avis. Tu n'as pas le choix sinon je leur 

Le dernier mot que j'ai entendu fut sourd, je suppose que c'est Fried. Le pire c'est que je peux rien faire pour l'aider pauvre Lucy. Ton visage a l'air terroriser je crois que ce qu'il t'a dit te marque beaucoup de trop pour que se soit un truc banal... Lucy que peux tu cacher ? Je suis sourd mais je peux toujours me battre j'essaye d'attaquer Luxus avec un poing du dragon mais je ne sais pas comment mes flammes ont été annulés. Lucy réagi et du regard me montre Fried. Donc c'est lui qui a annulé mes flammes. Luxus se prends mon poing dans l'épaule. Il me chope le poing et me lance contre le bar


	12. Chapitre 12

Luxus se mit à rire du moins je suppose, j'ai affreusement mal dans le dos, normal me prendre deux meubles sa fait mal. J'essaye de me relever mais Mira m'en empêche. 

Elle est affreusement énervée je crois qu'on va revoir le démon de Mira. Au final elle me laisse me relever pour que je m'occupe de Fried. Cet enfoiré l'empêche de bouger. Je déteste sa magie! Il me rend mon audition. Sa me soulage en même temps que sa me fait peur. Pourquoi m'a t'il rendu mon audition alors qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt. Il le sait que j'ai une audition comme tous les autres sens supérieur a la moyenne.J'était tellement concentré sur le combat que j'ai oublié de sentir la présence de Luxus et Lucy pour vérifier si ils se sont pas sauvés, je sens l'air. Je ne sens plus l'odeur de Luxus et de Lucy. Merde, ils sont où?Je me retourne vers mon adversaire et lui met un hurlement du dragon qu'il annule mais ce qu'il sait pas c'est que je me suis cacher dans les flammes pour lui mettre un poing dans sa face. Je sais que sa va marché qu'une fois. Mira a été libéré et me cri :

"_ Natsu viens je sais où ils sont. 

Je m'occupe de Luxus."

Je ne réponds rien et cours à la poursuite de Mira. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser Mira se battre contre Luxus alors qu'elle a toujours été amoureuse de lui. Je soupire, je sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je pense qu'elle veut le remettre dans le droit chemin, mais je sais pas comment elle va s'y prendre, je dois avoir confiance en elle.On se retrouve devant l'église abandonné... C'est donc ici que sont Lucy et Luxus. Lucy attends moi j'arrive ! Mira défonce la porte avec son pied... La porte est éparpillée en morceaux dans l'église, à retenir: ne plus énerver Mira risque de mort... Luxus est dans l'église dans un costard et Lucy en robe de mariée, elle est tellement jolie mais le fait que ce soit Luxus le marié ne me plait absolument pas. À voir la tête de Mira c'est un peu pareil mais dans le sens inverse. Luxus nous ignore et continu la cérémonie, le connard. Ce qui me dérange le plus c'est que Lucy ne fait rien.

"_ Mademoiselle Lucy accepté monsieur Luxus ici présent?"

Lucy ne réponds pas et regarde le sol... Lucy... On se retrouve à peine que tu m'abandonne déjà. Luxus lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Lucy lève la tête vers moi, c'est la même que le jour ou j'ai accepté de ne plus la voir, un mélange d'excuse et de tristesse. Donc je vais devoir renoncer à nouveau à toi? Et si je veux pas? Moi je veux rester auprès de toi. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis longtemps j'ai beau essayer de t'oublier je n'y suis jamais arrivé... 


	13. Chapitre 13

Voir le regard résigné de Lucy m'a énervé à un point inimaginable ! Je crois que je pourrez tous pété. J'ai affreusement envie de refaire le visage de Luxus juste pour mon plaisir. Cet enfoiré qui regarde Lucy avec un regard fière et heureux en même temps. Sa me rends malade!Lucy je t'en supplie n'accepte pas de te marier avec ce monstre! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'as dit mais je t'en conjure dit lui non! Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau, tu as toujours été la personne spéciale rien que pour moi! Le prêtre avait l'air étonné du temps de réponse de Lucy.

"_mademoiselle Lucy, voulez vous accepter monsieur Luxus en mariage ?"

Lucy regarde encore le sol ne prononce pas un seul mot. Mira ne fait rien elle reste aussi étonnée que moi. C'est sûre on ne s'attendait pas que Luxus se marie avec Lucy alors qu'elle vient d'arriver et qu'il ne la connait pas.J'en ai marre! Je ne veux pas rester présent au mariage non voulu de Lucy. Je veux qu'elle se mari avec une personne qu'elle aime pas, parce qu'elle a été forcé. Je cri de rage

"_Lucy! Je ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais je suis totalement contre ce mariage! Tu n'as pas a accepté si tu ne veux pas de lui!

_Natsu"

Elle l'a peut-être juste chuchoté mais je l'ai entendue comme si elle me parlait et qu'elle était a côté de moi. Sa beau être un simple mot en moi sa veut beaucoup plus qu'un mot c'est juste magique. Mais maintenant que va t'elle faire? L'épouser ou non? Mira a l'air d'attendre la suite comme moi, je pense aussi qu'elle veux comprendre pourquoi Luxus fait sa. C'est vrai, sa lui apporte quoi dans le fond? Rien du tout! Donc qu'il laisse Lucy tranquille La patience ne doit pas être le fort de Mira quand elle est énervé. Je dis sa car Luxus se retrouve soulever et doit affronter le regard énervé et triste de Mira. Sa doit être dur pour elle....

"_ Luxus, pourquoi tu fais sa?

_ pourquoi pas! J'ai pas de compte a te rendre la démone

_ *montre Lucy du doigt*a moi non mais a elle oui

_ après on a tout le temps d'en parler vu qu'elle sera mienne.

_ logiquement sa se dis avant de s'engager.

_ ben j'ai pas envie de suivre ta stupide logique! Alors maintenant sois tu t'assois et écoute nos vœux ou tu te casse! Pareil pour la salamendre.

_ je ne veux pas écouter vos vœux et je ne veux pas me casser. Le prêtre je m'oppose a se mariage!"

Le prêtre qui n'avait rien dit jusque là regarda le sol et ne dit rien ce qui eux pour don d'énerver Mira qui allait sûrement tout exploser.... Si on fait rien. Je me suis résigné moi Mira. Lucy et Luxus vont se marier et on ne peux rien n'y faire. J'abandonne! Je m'approche de Mira la prends dans mes bras et l'amène de force dehors. Elle va m'en vouloir mais pas grave je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

"_ Natsu... Pourquoi?

_ sa fait mal, je sais mais il faut faire avec. Ne leurs en veux pas sa ne te fera que du mal. Reste la Mira de d'habitude. Notre amour pour eux gagnera plus tard.

_ je te suis sur ce coup."

On se sert la main et on retourne a la guilde en sourient. Sur le chemin on croise Fried qui allait sûrement vers l'église. Je me demande comment c'est passé la suite.... Je n'aurais jamais la réponse. Lucy fait toujours autant de mission, elle n'a aucune bague, collier, bracelet qui montre qu'elle est marié. A ce demandé si ils le sont.... Sûrement vu qu'il arrive que Luxus s'amène et touche Lucy devant tout le monde en mode normal. Se qui m'énerve c'est que Lucy ne dit rien et se laisse faire.


	14. Chapitre 14

Une semaine est passée depuis le mariage de Luxus et Lucy. J'ai toujours autant la rage, je me retient chaque mais un jour je le sens je pourrais laisser ma haine le détruire. Lui montrer à quel point je lui en veux de se qu'il a fait. Quand je vivais chez Lucy je me suis toujours dit que dans le futur on serait encore ensemble, pour toujours. Mais son père nous a séparés mais j'ai toujours cru en ce futur. J'ai revu Lucy j'étais heureux et en même temps énervé car elle m'a envoyé balader puis après elle m'a affirmé qu'elle ne resterait pas. Ce qui m'a énervé encore plus. Lucy sa t'amuse tant que sa de me faire souffrir en restant à la guilde en m'affirment que tu ne restera pas. J'aimerais te fréquenter mais Luxus m'a interdit de t'approcher ce qui me rend dingue. Putain pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant.

"_ Mira, je peux te demander un service?

_ bien sur Natsu, que veux tu?

_ l'adresse de Lucy.

_ d'accord tien, je savais que tu allais me la demandé elle rentre de mission je ne sais pas quand. 

_elle est plus longue que d'habitude...

_ elle a utilisé une lacrima et a laissé un message avec visuel. Elle dans un sale état. Tu veux voir?

_ ouais

_ viens"

Je suis Mira jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Personne, a oui Lévy est en mission... Elle me montre une lacrima. J'ai peur et si quelque chose lui ai arrivé. Je fais quoi? Lucy... Faites que tu vas bien. J'active la lacrima et regarde l'état de Lucy sa peau est plus pâle et ses yeux sont remplis de douleur et de peur. Le peu du corps de Lucy qu'on voit et remplis de blessures. Puis j'écoute le message vocal.

"Bon... Euh... Sa fonctionne? Bon je ne sais pas si quelqu'un voit ou entend mais voilà... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé mais la mission vient d'être terminé le drôle de bracelet à été détruit mais une sorte de malédiction est tombé. Je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais les personnes qui ont porté le bracelet ce retrouve être plongé dans une sorte de folie... Je sais même pas pourquoi j'envoie ce message. Le gars qui m'a donné la mission me la ordonné et m'a enfermée dans une chambre. Le temps que je passe le message et que je me repose un peu car pour que la folie s'arrête faut se battre contre la personne, mais quand elle est affaiblie ces "camarades" de folie arrivent pour l'aider et essaye de me tuer. Leurs yeux sont vides sans émotion, ils n'ont plus d'iris comme si il était manipulé. Je sais c'était la principale fonction du bracelet manipulé les personnes. Bon alors je rentrerais je ne sais pas quand. Je sais que vous vous en fichez sa ne me gêne pas. J'ai fait la con. J'assume. Bon finis de se reposer faut que j'assome les fous restant. Comment on l'arrête ? En appuyant là ? Ah oui sa marche. Bon allons y je dois rentrer au plus vite, j'ai l'impression que cet endroit aspire ma magie. Quelle idée d'avoir tout le mo de contre moi, j'aurais pu aller faire cette mission avec quelqu'un elle est bien trop compliqué. Je crois que je peux préparé mon testament... Le problème c'est que ces fous n'ont pas de magie de base, alors pourquoi ils en ont maintenant. J'ai inspecté le bracelet mais il n'a aucune magie. Peut être par la nourriture ou la boisson... Non impossible tout les habitants seraient fous et moi aussi. Peut-être qu'il faut un délai. Si c'est sa faut que je trouve la cause et trouve un antidote et en même temps m'occuper des fous. Ce commenditaire est bizarre dans son attitude je me demande si je ne devrais pas le suspecté d'empoissonner les habitants d'ici car ils n'ont pas payé les impôts en entier. Si je me rappelle bien c'est un point commun entre les victimes de folie. Je vais m'en faire un ou deux, inspecté leurs maisons et revenir pour laisser ma magie fonctionné. Sa va je n'ai pas trop de dégâts."

Lucy... Je viens t'aider! Alors que je me lève. Mira me force a me rassoir.

"_ Mira pourquoi, tu vois qu'elle ait vraiment mal au point

_ chut attends la suite."

La suite? La suite du message? 

"Bon j'ai réussi a en assommé trois c'était une famille. Le bébé qui n'a pas eu un seul contact avec ce bracelet a été touché ce qui prouve que l'histoire du bracelet n'est qu'un mensonge. Ma magie ne se fait peut voler mais le contraire. Je pense que si mon corps emmagasine trop de magie il va exploser... Fais chier! Et si je m'en servais pour assommer tout les habitants. Stop maintenant que tu as pris un peu de tout chez les habitants tu vas pouvoir trouver le poisson et chercher un antidote. Je suis tellement fatiguée. Pourquoi j'ai pris cette mission? Je veux pas mourir sans avoir dis au revoir a Natsu et sans mettre excusé auprès de Mirajane. Je suis tellement nulle. Je voulais pas me marier avec Luxus il a beau être gentil et sympathique et amusant. Je voulais pas me marier avec! C'est pas lui que j'aime. J'ai tenu bon jusque là, je peux encore tenir. En plus ce n'est même pas un vrai mariage c'est juste un contrat pour un certaine duré. Je voulais pas qu'ils tuent Mirajane, Grey et Natsu c'est pour sa que j'ai accepté en plus il maitrise la foudre. J'ai peur de la foudre! *Souffle* sa ne sert a rien de penser a sa en ce moment fait que je trouve un moyen de sauver ces habitants et de trouver le coupable. J'ai mal... J'ai mal au coeur... Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Le surplus de magie? Fait chier! Faut que je tienne! Faut que je tienne! Je veux sauver ces personnes, ils me font rêver d'une vie belle et calme, je veux qu'il la garde! Dis Natsu tu ferais quoi pour les aider? Je ne trouve rien dans tous... J'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé... Mais je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux pas faire de feu assez puissant pour cramer tous le bois a l'extérieur du village. Je suis vraiment inutile..."

"_ tu peux lui répondre Natsu c'est en ce moment que sa se passe. Regarde l'heure."

Je regarde c'est vrai que sa se passe en ce moment même... Je sais pas si je peux me le permettre. Elle a besoin d'aide mais je pense pas que je peux lui être utile...


	15. Chapitre 15

Depuis quand je suis autant négatif. Non mais je rêve ! Aller Natsu un membre spéciale de ta famille pour toi a besoin de toi. Bon allez, c'est le moment de montrer à Lucy que tu es là!!

"_Lucy!! C'est Natsu, je t'apprendrais à te servir de la lacrima. Viens la chercher et appuis sur le bouton sur lequel tu as appuyé! Je viens te disputer à cause de tes conneries que tu as dis! Je veux voir ta tête pour être sur que tu m'écoute!"

Pas de réponse, mais je vois la tête de Lucy. Elle l'a fait merci... Je me mets à lui crier après

"_ TU VEUX DEJA FAIRE TON TESTAMENT! NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA POIRE! JE TE L'INTERDIS! SOMMES NOUS CLAIR SUR SA?

_ euh... Oui

_ BON JE CONTINU! TU VAS BIEN? TU NE SENS PAS DE FOLIE EN TOI?

_ non... La folie vient de bois... L'homme ou je vis se chauffe avec la magie

_ pfiouuu.... Tant mieux. Tu n'as pas tout le monde contre toi, tu n'avais cas me demander de venir je serais venu. Tu ne vas pas mourir! Tu emmagasine toujours de la magie?

_ oui

_ tu as besoin d'un mage de feu? 

_ oui pourquoi? 

_ t'as oublié ma magie alors qu'on a fait une mission ensemble il n'y a pas longtemps. Je suis outré! Je rigole! Sors, amène le bois loin des habitants et dépense ta magie pour être à un niveau supportable, ton corps n'en peux plus

_ ne t'inquiéte pas j'ai l'habitude et mon corps aussi. Je t'attendrais a l'entrée du village. Merci Nat..su

_ MERDE LUCY ECOUTE NATSU ET VA USER TA MAGIE NE MEURT PAS SINON JE NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS!!! JE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURT!!!

_ Mira... jane?

_oui..S'il te plait prends la lacrima et fais se que Natsu t'as dis

_ o...k"

Putain Lucy ne meurs pas sa me fait chier, je veux pas moi. Je sors de la bibliothèque et cours vers l'entrée de la guilde

"_HAPPYYYY!!!!

_ aye sir!

_ viens on s'en va!

_ ou? Natsu

_ a côté de Euphorbia aidé Lucy elle a quelques problèmes."

Happy me prit dans ses pattes et on s'envola direction la petite campagne à côté de Crocus. Lucy n'en fait pas trop, s'il te plait ne meurt pas, j'ai besoin de toi. Ne meurs pas Lucy je ne t'ai pas encore remercier pour tout! Tu as fait tant de choses pour moi, à cause de moi ton père t'a pris pour cobaye et t'a injecté une troisième magie tu as du tellement souffrir. En plus de sa tu as été la seule enfant a m'avoir accepté et cru pour Ignir, j'aimerais te le présenter. Tu verras il peu paraître effrayant mais c'est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil... Grâce à Happy on est vite arrivé à l'entrée du village où Lucy nous attends. 

"_baisse la tête"

Elle a l'air fatiguée, Lucy tu aurais du rentrer à fairy tail et t'excusé auprès du commanditaire reposé la quête et mettre ce que tu avais découvert sur un mémo. Mais c'est vrai que tu aurais eu des problèmes car chez fairy tail on abandonne jamais... Lucy tu ne vas pas faire parti de fairy tail éternellement pourquoi t'embêter a obéir a nos principes.

"_ j'ai cru avoir trouvé une solution pour brûler tout le bois mais sa n'a pas suffit et en plus je me suis brûler et j'ai tellement emmagasiné et j'en emmagasine encore que ma magie ne marche pas. Je ne peux appeler les esprits sinon je vais casser les clés. Sa m'emmerde de t'avoir forcé a venir Natsu. Désolée. Je ne t'ai pas déranger et toi Happy?

_ non c'est bon Lucy tu ne m'as dérange et je pense pas que tu dérange Happy

_ non... non pas du tout... Lucy tu as mal ou?

_ merci, c'est bon Happy je gère ne t'inquiète pas."

Elle lui fait un grand sourire et lui caresse la tête pour le rassurer surement. Je pense que cette scène va rester dans ma mémoire pendant un long moment... Bon c'est pas que je veux dérangé mais je veux en finir au plus pour ramener Lucy et qu'elle se fasse soigner!

"_ Lucy, t'as mis ou le bois?

_ je t'amène"

Je l'aide a se lever, elle garde Happy dans ses bras et avance vers l'opposé de l'entrée. En la regardent de derrière comme là, je vois une fille fatigué mais qui continu de se battre, une fille digne de fairy tail. J'aimerais qu'elle reste mais elle peux pas à cause de son père, mais pourquoi à cause de son père.... Non... ne me dis pas qu'elle fait ce que je lui avais dis. Pourtant elle m'avais répondu qu'elle pouvait pas. C'est incroyable qu'elle m'ait écouté et surtout qu'elle l'ait fait je crois pas que j'aurais pensé un jour revoir Lucy dans une guide, je pensais que je la verrais chaque année au grand jeu magique comme il y a deux ans, je ne l'avais pas reconnu elle au physique mais a l'odeur alors que son père c'est le contraire. Normal que les Hearfillia soient invités c'est la famille la plus puissante de fiore. C'est pour sa que Lucy n'a pas encore dis son nom. Arrête de t'égarer dans tes pensés, merde alors! La tonne de bois qu'il y a! Je comprends pourquoi elle n'a pas réussi à tout brûler. Je me demande si Lucy n'est pas atteint par la folie après tout elle a touché le bois et a respiré la fumé du bois qu'elle a essayé de brûler

"_ dis Lucy, tu ne vas pas devenir folle?

_ non j'ai trouvé un remède, faut que vous le prenez avant que tu brûles tout!"

Elle se lève et me donne une fiole avec un liquide rouge sang dedans elle donne la même à Happy. Elle n'en prends pas? Elle l'a peut-être déjà pris mais si il n'agit plus et si elle ne l'a pas pris. 

"_ t'en prends pas toi?

_ hein? Euh... j'en ai plus... j'ai donné ce qui me restait au villageois et si je deviens folle sauve toi et abandonne moi. 

_ c'est pas dans nos principes à fairy tail d'abandonner la famille, elle est ou la lacrima?

_ je m'en suis servis pour brûler le bois

_ tiens! Moitié moitié comme sa tu ne deviendras pas folle et moi non plus

_ pas besoin bois tout Natsu

_ chut et bois! Je ne veux pas t'assommer pour que tu redeviennes un peu normal, je n'oserais pas vu ton état"

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je lui met la fiole dans la bouche et vide dans sa bouche pour ne pas s'étouffer elle avale. Je lui dis avec un grand sourire

"_ tu vois que tu l'as bu!

_ j'étais obligée.

_ avant de tout cramer, est ce que tu emmagasine encore de la magie

_ oui et toi?

_ non... Je m'enflamme"


	16. Chapitre 16

Je saute sur le tas lui balance tous genre d'attaque. Au bout d'un moment j'ai enfin fini, j'ai tout cramer. Lucy n'aurait pas tenu! Elle s'aurait tomber malade voire morte par manque de magie! Je suis un peu fatigué mais sa va je gère. Je me retourne vers Happy mais je ne le vois pas l'a ou il était quand j'ai commencé à tout cramer! Je regarde un peu paniqué vers Lucy qui est là les yeux avec Happy qui tourne autour d'elle paniqué en disant des paroles incompréhensible. Que c'est il passé? Fait chier! J'étais tellement concentré à tout brûlé que j'en oubliais que Lucy n'allait pas bien! Comment j'ai pu oublier sa? Je suis vraiment trop con! Je m'approche doucement d'elle

"_ Happy qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

_ je sais pas vraiment elle est tombé dans les pommes du moins je crois, elle ne réponds pas. Natsu... Lucy va mourir

_ non elle ne va pas mourir, je ne la laisserai pas mourir"

Oui je ne la laisserai pas mourir, jamais! Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que soit. Je la porte et suis l'odeur qu'elle a laissé dans le village pour aller la ou elle loge, je fracasse la porte et continu de suivre son odeur l'air de rien suivi d'Happy. Happy ouvre la porte de sa chambre sous prétexte que le gars qui habitait ici ne devait pas nous voir (Happy et moi). Je la pose sur son lit. Sans vraiment contrôler mon corps je lui caresse la joue et chuchote

"_ s'il te plait ne t'en vas pas on a pas encore fêter nos retrouvailles. En plus tu ne nous as pas beaucoup parlé de toi, de ta vie et nous non plus donc t'as pas le droit de m'abandonner.

_ c'est... c'est vrai on a pa pas encore fêter nos retrouvailles, j'ai hâte de voir ce qui va se passer. Tu vois ma troisième magie est une magie de soin elle me régénère automatiquement mes blessures. La deuxième est celle de dragon slayer de l'eau et la première celle des constellations. Maintenant tu es au courant

_ oui, ce qui m'inquiète c'est que ta magie de soin n'a pas fonctionné... Je comprends pas...

_ moi non plus... Je n'y peux rien, je pense qu'a force d'emmagasiné de la magie mon corps n'a pas supporté et ma magie n'est plus utilisable...

_ repose toi Lucy, je vais m'occuper de toi"

Elle me fait juste un petit sourire puis se rendors. Repose toi bien Lucy je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais je trouverais une solution! Une lacrima! Je sais que Mira doit attendre que je lui donne des nouvelles de Lucy. Vu que Lucy s'en ai servi pour brûler le bois... Ah oui! J'en ai une dans mon sac! J'aurais du y penser plus tôt! Je sors la lacrima et contacte fairy tail. Je tombe sur Mira qui a l'air paniqué avec Luxus derrière et merde! Je fais se que je veux il n'a pas a m'interdire d'approcher Lucy contre sa volonté. 

(Bon pour pas vous perdre je vais mettre la première lettre de la personne qui parle)

"M_ Natsu, comment va Lucy?

N_ pour l'instant elle dort mais elle va mal, elle ne peux pas se servir de sa magie elle est blanche et elle emmagasine de la magie sans arrêt. Je sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle arrête de tout emmagasiné. 

M_ c'est un gros problèmes.... Laisse la dormir essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle soit obligé d'utiliser sa magie

Lux_ sa sera pas trop dur après tout vous êtes des éléments contraires

M_ tu veux dire quoi Luxus?

Lux_ Natsu maîtrise le feu et elle l'eau. Lucy est dragon slayer de l'eau.

M_ je savais pas sur sa fiche elle a juste écrit constellationiste, comment elle appris la magie de dragon slayer, tu le sais Natsu?

N_ ouais, c'est moi qui lui ai appris mais son corps n'acceptait pas les flammes

M_ tu pourras m'apprendre à moi aussi

Lux_ ce n'est pas un jeu, démone. Lucy a eu des sortes de rejet a cette magie, n'est ce pas Natsu?

N_ ouais mais elle voulait continué d'apprendre donc j'ai ralenti l'intensité petit à petit 

M_ c'est une fille courageuse. J'espère qu'elle va aller mieux

H_ moi aussi, je l'aime bien moi Lucy

Lux_ tiens le matou

N_ ne vous en faites pas pour elle. Lucy à résisté à beaucoup de choses. C'est une fille incroyable!

M_ même si tu nous dis sa, sa ne change rien, n'est ce pas Luxus?

Lux_ je crois que je préfére croire aux paroles de Natsu. La salamandre si tu me la ramène gravement blessées je te jure je te tue

N_ si elle est trop blessées j'arrête le combat. Lucy est une amie importante pour moi, je ferais attention à elle.

Lux_ sa me va

L_ ben pas moi, désolée pour l'attente Natsu!

M_ Lucy accepte sa! Tu pourrais être gravement blessées!

L_ ce n'est rien! Je ne veux pas d'un match truqué surtout avec mon ami d'enfance

N_ Lucy, accepte je ne veux pas te blesser

L_ non!

Lux_ fais comme tu veux, mais sache que je veux te revoir en un seul morceaux et que si tu ne reviens pas en un seul morceaux la salamandre meurt.

M_ Luxus! Sa va pas bien dans ta tête! Elle va revenir blessées

Lux_ je sais, elle est déjà blessées mais elle fera tout pour combattre avec Natsu comme dans l'ancien temps donc sa sert à rien de l'interdire. 

N_ Lucy, tu es vraiment une idiote!

L_ je sais mais je n'y peut rien, merci Luxus!

Lux_ je t'en prie, gamine

L_ tsss je suis pas une gamine, on a un an d'écart

Lux_ tu reste comme même une gamine

L_ même pas vrai

M_ incroyable

N_ mais vrai

M_ Luxus se dispute comme un enfant

Lux_ t'as dis quoi la démone?!?

M_ tu as très bien entendu!"

Je me met à rire, même Mira se dispute comme une enfant avec Luxus, c'est trop marrant!!! Je met la lacrima en enregistrement, je veux garder sa. Sa fera un bon souvenir... Lucy s'approche de moi et me chuchote

"_ éteins la lacrima, laisse leur un peu d'intimité. On pourra faire notre combat

_ sa me va"

Je met la lacrima en veille pour qu'elle continu d'enregistrer et en même je leur laisse leur intimité comme Lucy le voulait. Le combat va pouvoir commencer! J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir commencer de m'amuser avec Lucy et je paris que Lucy aussi a hâte


	17. Chapitre 17

Le moment tant attendue depuis le retour de Lucy va enfin se dérouler, j'ai tellement hâte que je ne tiens plus en place. C'est incroyable de voir à quel point nos combats m'ont manqués! C'est peut-être pour sa que je provoque toujours le glaçon! Va savoir... Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus en ce moment! Mon combat avec ma chère Lucy va enfin commencé mais je crois que sa va être plus un règlement de compte qu'autres choses et sa m'inquiète car Lucy peut se révéler un peu sadique sur les bords...   
"_ Lucy, je suis heureux de pouvoir me battre avec toi comme quand on était enfants!

_ moi aussi Natsu mais je ne veux pas que tu truque notre combat de retrouvailles !

_ je n'allais pas le faire. " 

Pfiouuu sauvé je croyais vraiment qu'elle allait me tuer! J'ai la chance de ne pas avoir à subir la colère de Lucy. Je suis trop fière de moi!   
"_ dis Natsu pourquoi tu es venu? Tu vois tu ne m'approcher plus et j'ai pensée que tu voulais plus me voir... J'étais triste mais je me suis dois que c'était normal... Que c'était ma faute... Alors pourquoi?

_ je suis désolé Lucy, Luxus m'avais interdit de t'approcher mais j'avais tellement peur que tu meurt que je suis venu t'aider. Je voulais pas te perdre Luchy.

_ je comprends Natsu mais j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parle comme même..."

Je me met à rire, son air boudeur me fait tellement rire et la rend tellement mignonne même si j'ai bien envie de dire plutôt à croquer. 

"_ tu veux vraiment me bouder?

_ non mais... Mais j'ai pas non plus envie de me laisser faire par toi....

_ c'est bon Lucy oublie, pour qu'on commence notre combat

_ j'accepte! Battons nous mon cher utilisateur de feu.

_ avec plaisir ma chère utilisatrice d'eau."

Nous nous sourions quoi de mieux que cette complicité. Rien vraiment rien. On se mit en position de combat, sa va enfin commencé! Je cours pour réduire la distance entre nous et me prépare pour l'attaquer avec mon poing, elle attends que je fasse le chemin et prépare son poing elle va donc arrêter mon poing avec le sien. Je suis plus fort que toi donc c'est gagné d'avance Lucy!

"_ poing d'acier du dragon" 

Nos poing s'entre choc avec l'eau et le feu. On met plus de force dans nos poings pour gagner du terrain. D'un coup je sens un coup dans mon ventre, sous la douleur je recule et vois la jambe de Lucy levé donc son poing était juste une feinte ? Je me suis bien fait avoir... Je retourne vers elle et m'arrête en plein milieu de ma route

"_hurlement du dragon de feu/d'eau"

Lucy va surement lancé la même attaque pour contrer la mienne, je vais l'avoir. Super! je vais l'avoir je me cache dans mes flammes et avance en même temps qu'eux. Malheureusement le contact va l'eau les fait partir en fumée, grâce à cette fumée je suis caché je fait le peu de route qui me reste pour attaquer Lucy. Une fois devant elle je l'attaque avec un poing entouré de flammes qu'elle arrête avec son bras, elle m'aurait repéré? Et merde! Bon pas grave, je décide l'attaquer avec mon pied, cette fois elle n'arrive pas à l'arrêté et ce le prends dans sa jambe. Elle recule surement pour trouver un moyen de m'attaquer, je dois pas la laisser faire et l'attaquer sans arrêt! Je sens l''air pour ressentir sa présence derrière un arbre, t'aurais pu trouver mieux, Luchy! 

"_hurlement du dragon de feu"

J'ai touché Lucy en brûlent l'arbre, c'est pas le moment d'être fière! Je cours pour attaquer Lucy avant qu'elle se cache a nouveau

"_griffes du dragon d'eau"

Je suis tombé au sol à cause de l'attaque de Lucy, j'essaye de me relever mais j'y arrive car je sens un poids sur moi.

"_ Luchy tu fous quoi?

_ rien de spécial

_ alors explique moi ce que tu fais sur moi?

_ je suis tombée, rien de plus rien de moins

_ menteuse

_ c'est bon, je suis fatiguée j'ai usé trop de magie et je suis tombée

_ ben voilà je préfère sa, désolé pour la chute"

Je met un peu sur le côté pour que Lucy tombe et c'est a ce moment que Happy vient et prends Lucy et s'envole assez haut pour que Lucy ne touche pas le sol. Je me relève et porte Lucy sur mon dos, je ne vais pas faire la route à pied. Lucy pourrait tomber encore plus malade... Et j'ai pas vraiment envie que sa arrive, va falloir prendre le train... Non je veux pas mourir!!!! En faite non, il ne va rien m'arriver. Je vais faire comme l'autre fois avec Lucy. 

"_ dis Happy quand on sera dans le train tu pourras me réveiller?

_ hein? Pourquoi?

_ car je vais dormir, Lucy a trouvé cette solution contre mon mal des transports et sa marche pour de vrai

_ c'est beau l'amourrrrrr"

Je ne réponds rien et continu mon chemin, en ignorant le rire d'Happy assez moqueur car je les ignoré ce que pour lui signifiait qu'il avait raison! Sa m'énerve, mais je ne peux pas répondre je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.... Dans le train je pose Lucy sur le siège côté fenêtre, je m'assois à côté pose ma tête sur ses jambes et m'endors, juste avec de m'endormir j'ai entendu un "bon sommeil, Natsu" dis par la voix de Lucy sa doit être mon imagination mais sa me fait comme même plaisir! Arrivé sur la terre ferme, je soupire de soulagement, je me sens tellement bien les pieds sur terre!! Je vais vers la guilde, si je vais chez Lucy sa fera bizarre alors qu'elle a besoin de soin ou pas, je sais pas elle dort. Happy m'a dit qu'ils ont parlé à deux dans le train, je voudrais tellement savoir ce qu'ils se sont dit!!! 


	18. Chapitre 18

A la guilde, comme d'habitude j'ai shooté la porte mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je n'ai pas crié salut les nazes je suis directement monté à l'étage, à l'infirmerie. Suivis de Mirajane et Luxus et le vieux. Luxus je te hais mais je te pardonne un peu tu t'es inquiéter pour elle pendant sa mission. Le vieux nous mit à la porte et nous informa que Wendy allait bientôt arriver donc on devait rentrer chez sinon. On a pas eu la suite mais on a tous les trois décidés d'attendre

"_ pourquoi vous êtes assis par terre? vous allez attraper froid."

Je relève la tête pour voir Wendy avec Carla, je souris tout de suite et leurs souris avant de répondre.

"_ on attends que tu soigne Lucy pour aller la voir!

_ je vais faire de mon mieux!"

Après nous avoir dis sa elle rentre avec Carla et Happy dans la chambre. Attends!!! Happy?!? Il a réussi à s'introduire dans l'infirmerie eh merde moi je peux pas en faire autant. C'est injuste!!! J'aurais bien voulu être à sa place... Pendant que mentalement j'enviais Happy même si sa ne sert à rien...

"_ yo, le radiateur ambulant, Mira, Luxus... Quoi? Luxus? Mais qu'est qu'il fous là?!? Il est pas censé être en mission? euh... Le maître est où?"

Grey même pas besoin de lever la tête pour le savoir que c'est lui. Je m'inquiète pour Lucy que j'en oubli même de réagir à son "radiateur ambulant"

"_ Lucy va bien, mais mes chers enfants vous n'irez pas CAR VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS ECOUTER!!!"

Je ne réagis pas pourtant le vieux vient de confirmer que Lucy va bien alors pourquoi je ne suis pas heureux? Elle va bien! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est un mensonge, je sais pas mais j'ai cette affreuse impression et je sais pas quoi faire pour m'enlever cette impression

"_ psst... psst... Natsu!"

Je tourne la tête et voit Wendy qui me fait signe pour que je rentre dans l'infirmerie, je vais pouvoir voir Lucy. Je me lève rapidement et rentre. Wendy ferme la porte. Elle me regarde sérieusement pour me dire

"_ pas trop de bruit, le maître pourrait entendre. J'ai besoin de ta magie pour soigner Lucy. Elle a avalé tes flammes donc il faut que tu les ravales pour qu'elle aille mieux. Je sais pas pourquoi mais il y a un problème je n'arrive à mettre ensemble tous le feu, il y'a du feu qui reste avec sa magie d'eau. Sa ne changera rien mais c'est bizarre...

_ je dois faire quoi?

_euh.... Tu... dois.... euh... l'embrasser. C'est bon je les dis!"

Embrasser Lucy? Je peux pas moi! Je suis pas contre mais elle est mariée et en plus je peux pas faire sa sans son autorisation à elle! 

"_ Natsu si tu le fais pas elle va mourir, tu as trois jours pour réfléchir! Tu as la vie d'un des membres de ta famille entre les mains! En attendant tu peux manger les flammes que j'ai réussi à enlever de son corps, bon appétit!"

Elle me tend un peu rempli de flamme, avant de les manger je fais un grand sourire à Wendy et les mange, elles sont trop bonnes! Un truc de malade! J'ai peur mais je dois en parler avec Luxus, justement le voilà qui rentre avec Mira et ils font vraiment peur à voir. Le vieux les a pas ratés. Avant que je dises quoi que ce soit Luxus me dit

"_ jsuis déjà au courant, tu dois embrasser ma femme pour avaler les flammes, jsuis d'accord car morte elle ne sert plus à rien. La balle est dans ton camp

_ Luxussss..... Arrête de traiter Lucy comme un objet...

_je fais ce que je veux!

_non, c'est faux!

_arrêtez les garçons, Luxus! Natsu a raison Lucy n'est pas un objet. Natsu! Tu dois arrêter de te mêler de l'arrangement entre Lucy et Luxus.

_un peu de silence Lucy dort

_désolé"

Après qu'on ce soit excusé Luxus et Mira sont sortis. Wendy continué de soigner Lucy.

"_Wendy pourquoi tu l'as soigne encore alors que tu as dis que tu peux rien faire?

_si j'arrête son état pourrait s'empirer et on ne pourra plus rien faire pour elle! Je veux pas qu'elle meurt!

_ Wendy...."

Je comprends peut-être pas la motivation de Wendy mais je crois à la sincérité de ses mots. Je sais pas quoi faire je ne veux pas que Lucy meurt mais l'embrasser sans son accord me dérange...

"_Na...tsu"

Je me tourne vers Lucy. Elle me fait un petit sourire, comment peux-tu sourire alors que ton corps brûle de l'intérieure?!? Elle continue de parler faiblement mais plus à moi mais à Wendy. 

"_ dis... Wendy.... Je peux... Tu peux.... Tu laisser seul

_je veux bien mais ne force pas trop!

_ Hum..."

Wendy s'en va je m'approche de Lucy doucement puis pris d'une soudaine colère je lui cris après je ne sais pas d'où vient cette colère mais je la laisse s'échapper.

"_ NON MAIS SA VA PAS DE FAIRE PARTIR WENDY C'EST ELLE QUI TE FAIS RESTER EN VIE! JE T'EN PRIE FAIS LA REVENIR. MERDE!!! SA M'ENERVE!!! LUCY POURQUOI TU TE FAIS DU MAL COMME SA? MOI JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD! DONC ARRETE! SA ME RENDS MALADE! MOI JE T'AI TOUJOURS AIME, PETIT JE VOULAIS RESTER AVEC TOI JE ME VOYAIS VIVRE AVEC TOI! AU FINAL RIEN! TU FUGUE! TU VIENS A FAIRY TAIL TU TE MARIE! EN MEME PAS TROIS JOURS! J'EN PEUX PLUS!!!

_ Cal...me toi. Je veux juste te parler. J'ai tout en...tendue. Fais le, s'il te plait. J'ai mal....

_mais Luchy 

_pas de mais!"

Même si elle, elle me dis de le faire je peux pas, je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est sa le probleme. Pourtant j'en ai souvent rêver de l'embrasser surtout ces trois jours, je rêvais d'être à la place de Luxus et de me marier avec. De continuer les missions à la guilde à deux puis de s'acheter une petite maison pas trop loin de magnolia.

"_ Luchy... Je voudrais bien mais je n'y arrive pas... Je peux pas, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'y arrive pas.... Je suis désolé Luchy

_ c'est rien Natsu ne pleure pas, je peux pas encore mourir je dois encore faire quelque chose, je dois le faire avant mourir je sais que c'est futile mais je dois le faire

_ je peux le faire à ta place?

_ non... je dois le faire moi-même mais tu pourras donner sa a Luxus?

_ j'y vais repose toi

_merci"

Je pars avec un grand sourire et un gros dégout de ma propre personne. Je vais vraiment abandonner un membre de ma famille? Surtout un membre des plus important. Je sors Wendy rentre aussitôt en me soufflent un petit réfléchi Natsu. 


	19. Chapitre 19

Je suis parti amener ce que Lucy m'a donné a Luxus. Il l'a pris et m'a dis

"_ si tu veux pas l'embrasser tue la, elle souffre inutilement et Wendy être morte de fatigue en restant trois jours sans arrêt a utiliser sa magie"

Je sais tout sa mais je ne peux la tuer comme je ne peux pas l'embrasser même si la tuer me tuerai je ne peux la tuer! Je ne vais pas la tuer. Je ne vais pas abandonner Lucy surtout maintenant qu'on vient de se retrouver! Je peux pas et je ne veux pas, je retourne à l'infirmerie sans faire trop de bruit. Quand j'arrive j'entends une conversation entre Wendy et Lucy.  
je veux retrouver Ignir, le dragon de Natsu mais j'ai pas besoin de te le dire sa. Natsu a vécu chez moi quand on été enfants. Au lieu de continuer de chercher Ignir il est resté auprès de moi, j'avoue que je m'en veux mais je ceux surtout le trouver pour lui. Pour le remercier. Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver mais je ceux continué de le chercher

"_ je paris que Natsu ne pense pas au fait que tu t'en veule car pour lui il est rester de sa propre volonté. C'est vraiment une chose gentille que tu veux faire mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir dans cet état. Désolée Lucy"

Luchy.... Wendy a raison si je suis resté chez toi c'est par choix et non pas par obligation. Je ne suis pas d'accord tu ne m'as pas fait perdre mon temps. J'ai passé un temps merveilleux auprès de toi je voulais rester auprès de toi au point d'avoir oublier de chercher mon père, sa ne me déranger pas j'étais auprès de toi sa me suffisait largement. Je n'ai pas écouté le reste, je m'enferme dans mes pensées Luchy... Ne meurt pas je vais te sauver! Je sais ce que je dois faire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le faire pour je ne sais quel raison mais je vais le faire comme même. Car je rêve de pouvoir vivre avec toi dans le futur et que je te tue même de manière involontaire sa fait de moi un bel enfoiré et mon rêve je pourrais juste l'enterrer en même temps que moi. Vivre sans te savoir en vie n'en veut pas la peine. Sa me fait chier! Je suis censé y allait en mode normal et dire que je vais le faire... Non je crois pas, je vais attendre, je ne sais pas quoi mais je vais attendre. Une genre d'alarme sonne et je vois Wendy passer qui me fait un grand sourire et m'encourage à aller voir Lucy. J'hésite un peu puis quand j'entends Lucy se lever je regarde elle cherche quelque chose mais quoi...

"_un papier.... un papier avec un crayon sa doit pas être dur à trouver......

_pourquoi tu cherche sa Luchy?

_ah...euh...c'est pour... euh... ben...écrire

_écrire quoi?

_ben...je sais...pas trop...selon à ce que je penserais...

_pas besoin de mentir Luchy je sais que tu veux retrouver Ignir

_tu nous as écouté?

_oui. J'ai pris ma décision. Je peux pas abandonner une personne spéciale pour moi.

_tu vas faire quoi alors?

_sa."

J'ai pris ma décision je pose mes lèvres sur celle de Lucy. Cette scène je ne l'avais imaginé comme sa, je l'imaginer de plus d'une et mille façon mais jamais par nécessité pour quelle survive... Elle m'a peut-être donné l'autorisation mais je me sens assez mal à l'aise avec sa... Je devrais dire quelque chose... Je lui fait un grand sourire et lui la première connerie qui me vient à la tête

"_merci pour le repas"

Elle a l'air de réfléchir à sa réponse... Et moi qui me voyais lui faire une déclaration, c'est râpé... D'abord pour Lucy je ne suis que son ami d'enfance, le seul enfant qui a voulu lui parler malgré le nom très influant de son père... Elle me fait un sourire, j'aime tellement la voir sourire. c'est beaucoup mieux que de la voir pleurer ou de la voir avec son air impassible qu'elle a d'habitude... Je paris que si elle souriait comme sa tout le temps tout le monde voudrais l'approcher...

"_ je t'en prie Natsu. Merci de m'avoir sauvé, je t'en suis reconnaissant

_ c'est rien je suis heureux de l'avoir fait! On va pouvoir travailler ensemble

_ pas si vite"

Lucy et moi on se retourne. Luxus... Pourquoi il a fallu que tu t'amène. On était en train de parler! De quoi pas si vite, autant lui poser directement la question 

"_ pourquoi pas si vite?

_ tu crois sérieusement que je vais laisser Lucy retourner en mission tout de suite. Je veux d'abord qu'elle se repose, elle est peut-être soigner mais elle a besoin de repos. Lucy on doit aussi parler

_ je sais Luxus, ne t'inquiète pas Natsu on se revoit à la guilde

_ humm d'accord... Bon repos

_ merci"

Lucy commence à partir avec Luxus arrivé à l'endroit ou je me trouve elle s'arrête et me fais un bisous sur le joue avant de me chuchoter "on parlera plus tard, bisous" puis elle continue sa route. A la sortie de l'infirmerie elle me fait signe au revoir. Moi je reste là sans bouger à réfléchir? A quoi? Je sais pas mais ce que je sais c'est que c'est Wendy qui me réveille de ma transe

"_ Natsu tu as finalement sauvé Lucy, merci... Tu veux parler?

_ merci à toi Wendy,non c'est bon je vais rentrer chez moi. Happy est en bas?

_ non il est rentré sans toi

_ l'enfoiré je lui en faire moi!"

Puis je pars en courant chez moi pour me venger d'Happy, sauf que quand je suis rentré Happy dormait sur le sol donc je les mis dans le lit et je me suis installé.


	20. Chapitre 20

Sa fait deux trois jours depuis l'infirmerie, je n'ai pas revu Luchy à la guilde comme tout le monde même Nab qui est toujours à la recherche d'une mission. Je pense qu'il ne deviendra jamais mage de rang s a force de toujours rester ici à rien faire. Dans le fond à quoi bon? Bon autant oublier mes idées noire et faire une mission. Je prends une mission au hasard, va au bar, la donne à Mira qui ne la prend pas donc je lève la tête. Mira est en pierre. Ever a oublié d'enlever ses lunettes

"_ Ever rend à Mira son apparence je veux partir en mission

_ rêve car Luxus, Fried, Bixlow et moi même nous vous informons que la guerre des fées et ouvertes!

_ où est Lucy?

_ avec Luxus

_ ou il est?

_ tu ne le sauras pas, bye"

Sur ces mots Evergreen et Fried partit, j'ai voulu les suivre mais j'ai été bloqué par un enchantement de Fried. Espèce d'enfoiré!! Lucy attends moi j'arrive! 

"_Levy tu peux l'enlever? Pourquoi tu le monde peux passer c'est injuste!

_ Natsu calme toi et laisse Levy faire

_ Le vieux je peux vraiment pas!!"

Je tourne en rond dans la guilde, Happy est à la recherche de Lucy. J'espère qu'il va la trouver... Et surtout qu'elle aille bien. Je comprends pourquoi Lucy a dis que entre elle et Luxus c'était juste un contrat, il voulait l'utiliser pour cette bataille, mais pour quoi exactement? Je sais vraiment pas, c'est énervant! C'est énervant! Lucy, j'espère que tu vas bien... Attends Lucy utilise une magie de soin? Et si cet enfoiré se servait d'elle pour le soigner? Sa me paraît être ma meilleure hypothèse pour le moment.

"_ Natsu. Lucy et Luxus sont à l'église mais il y a un truc bizarre Lucy... Ses yeux sont tous marrons sans rien dedans, vide... En plus elle a les yeux grands ouverts... Elle bouge plus et Luxus est assis sur un siège et à côté il y a Lucy. Natsu il faut que tu aides Lucy, s'il te plaît. Sa me fait peur de la voir comme sa.

_ Je peux pas sortir sinon je serais déjà en route.

_ C'est bon Natsu, Gajeel, maître vous pouvez y aller.

_ Merci Levy"

Happy m'a emmené à l'église j'ai vraiment pas de bon souvenir dans cet endroit... Bon oublies tes souvenirs c'est vraiment pas le moment de te souvenirs!! Fait chier c'est plus fort que moi c'est comme si on me forçait à me rappeler de sa. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de sa, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, pourtant sa date d'il y'a longtemps... Lisanna... Tu me manques... Je t'ai tellement adoré que j'ai même pensé à pouvoir faire ma vie avec toi mais le souvenir de Lucy été toujours là et tu l'as accepté malgrès le nombre de fois ou je t'ai envoyé voir ailleurs car je voulais être seul. Tu m'as dis que la vie n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille comme tu le monde disait, tu me disais que la vie était une aventure et que tu voulais la vivre en sorte que tu n'ai aucun regret. As-tu des regrets, Lisanna? Est-ce que ton aventure t'as plut? Je n'aurais jamais les réponses à ses questions qui sont toujours dans un petit coin de ma tête... Mais je me dis que tu vis une autre aventure dans une autre vie... Ou je me dis que ton aventure a beau être fini tu l'as aimé et profité à chaque instant... Lisanna pourquoi je n'ai pas pu te dire à quel point je t'ai adoré avant ta mort? Tu es parti alors qu'on venait de se disputer! J'ai beau m'excuser auprès de ta tombe sa ne change rien au fait que tu dois surement encore m'en vouloir. Je veux juste te revoir pour m'excuser auprès de toi

"_ Natsu?"

Lisanna? Non cette voix n'est pas la voix de Lisanna, doucement je relève la tête et je vois Lucy pourtant j'ai pas l'impression que c'est vraiment Lucy comme si quelque chose avait changé... 

"_ Lucy?

_ Oui, tu vas bien Natsu?

_ Je vais bien, et toi Luxus ne t'as pas fait de mal?

_ Non pourquoi?

_ Happy t'as vu assis sur une chaise les yeux vides

_ Ah bon? Je m'en rappelle pas"

Sa façon de parler, de me répondre n'est pas la même que Lucy que se passe t'il? Je regarde ses yeux... Il sont bien marron mais vide d'émotions comme si elle ne ressentait plus rien.

"_ Tu veux bien venir chez moi?

_ Sa ne me gêne pas, tu veux faire quoi?

_ Juste qu'on discute."

Elle ne me réponds pas et on se met en route. Désolée Lucy mais je vais me servir de toi pour mieux comprendre ce qui c'est passé depuis que je suis parti et aussi comprendre ce que Luxus veux faire, comprendre pourquoi tu as fugué, comprendre qui tu es devenue, qui tu veux devenir, je veux juste apprendre à te connaître


	21. Chapitre 21

Arriver chez moi, je me met à me stresser, pourquoi? Car tout simplement cette fille est la personne que j'aime est là elle l'est plus elle a le même corps, la même voix mais il manque les sentiments. Sa façon de pensée n'est pas la même... 

"_ Tu peux t'asseoir? Tu veux boire quelque chose?

_ Non merci, dis donc elle est mignonne tout plein ta maison!"

Je l'ai regardé en double, j'ai cru revoir ma Lucy même si elle est pas à moi. Ce n'est qu'un détail, énorme mais juste un détail... Je me mis à sourire, oui c'était bien ma Lucy dire que j'avais peur que se soit éternel... Au final non, je ne sais pas ce qui l'a rendu normal mais je suis heureux et je remercie cet objet ou personne qui lui a rendu son amie dont il était amoureux... Sa veux dire que je ne vais plu pouvoir l'interroger vu qu'elle a repris conscience... Je peux essayer d'en savoir un peu plus...

"_ Dis Lucy

_ Oui?"

Sa voix à de nouveau changer elle est redevenue la fille froide, je paris les yeux entièrement marron comme si elle n'avait plus d'iris. Je ne peux rien faire pour la sauver? Je dois vraiment la laisser comme sa? Je sais pas...

"_ Qu'est ce que ton père t'as fait exactement pour t'injecter une troisième magie? Tu n'as jamais voulu me répondre quand on été enfant 

_ Il m'avait enfermé dans la cave là ou on jouait à deux, notre repaire... J'étais attaché sur la table, effrayée à attendre l'arriver de mon père, en espèrent à chaque fois qu'il me détache... Chose qu'il faisait quand on avait des invités, souvent tu venais le lendemain, les invités étaient encore là donc j'étais pas attachée... Je voulais te le dire mais je n'osais pas par peur de ta réaction... Désolée Natsu. Quand je me retrouvais attaché mon père m'ouvrait et m'injecter des lacrimas remplis de magie. A force je suis tombé malade, j'ai été ammené à l'hôpital on m'a retirée toute les lacrimas mais on a du m'en installer une plus tard car mon corps se dégrader. Mon corps c'est adapté. J'ai appris à me servir de ma troisième magie, les soins. Mon père pour se faire de l'argent c'est servi de moi. Un jour j'en ai eu marre et je me suis dis que je devrais faire ce que tu m'as dis: fuguer. Je l'ai fait au début je ne savais pas où aller et je ne me rappeler plus le nom de la guilde où mon père t'avais placé et puis je ne savais pas si tu y étais encore... Au début je travaillé dans des restaurants après je me suis rappeler que j'étais mage donc j'ai fait les guildes noires d'abord puis les guildes légales.... Puis à force de faire des guildes je me suis retrouvé à Magnolia. Et à fairy tail, je t'ai retrouvé et tu connais les actualités

_ Ah ouais comme même il s'en ai passé des choses dans ta vie... Je sais pas trop quoi dire mais je suis curieux de connaître plus de détail... En plus je m'attendais à ce que tu m'envois balader...

_ Tu n'as pas remarqué, je ne suis pas moi

_ Si mais je sais qu'on fond de toi, il y a une partie de la personne que j'aime tant.

_ Tu es trop naïf, tu sais je suis payé pour tuer des mages?

_ Je l'ai su

_ Pas trop déçu, toi qui m'idéalisé tant? Tu fait parti de mes cibles

_ Je ne suis pas déçu. Je sais que tu ne me tueras pas.

_ Ne me fait pas rire, si je veux le faire je le ferais.

_ Ben viens le faire"


	22. Chapitre 22

"_ Ben viens le faire"

Je cherche à mourir ou quoi, je la provoque alors qu'elle vient de me dire qu'elle veux me tuer mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien dans ma tête!!! Pourtant Lucy ne bouge pas... Elle ne veux ou peux pas le faire?

"_ Tu vois que tu n'as rien fait

_ Normal je n'ai pas exaucé ta demande.

_ Ma demande?

_ Oui, tu as dis que tu voulais mieux connaître ma vie.

_ Tu vas vraiment me raconter ta vie?

_ D'abord raconte moi la tienne. Et après je le ferais.

_ Sa me va"

Je joue vraiment avec ma vie. Mais bon pas grave, je n'ai pas le choix c'est sois sa soit elle me tue. Donc autant apprendre à connaître la vie de celle que j'aime. Sa me donne l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec elle au moins.

"_ Bon commençons par le début, je ne me rappelle plus de quand je suis, ni où, ni du visage de mon père ou de ma mère. Je pense que je suis fils unique. Ignir m'a dis qu'il m'a trouvé vers les montagnes ou il habitait, un maison y était c'était celle de peut-être de mes parents donc je suis allé dedans et j'ai fouillé je n'ai rien trouvé. Ignir m'a élevé puis un jour il est partit, j'ai beaucoup marché je me suis retrouvé en ville. Je t'ai vu, on a parlé, tu m'as invité chez toi, je suis venu, on a appris à ce connaître, je suis devenu ami avec toi, ton père m'a envoyé loin de toi, je revenais de temps à autre, tu m'as rejeté, je l'ai mal digéré au point que je ne voulais plus lire, Lisanna une fille de la guilde m'a aidé a allé mieux, on a fait une cabane sur une colline, on a trouvé un oeuf qui se trouve être Happy, on l'a élevé ensemble, elle voulait se marier avec moi mais je ne voulais pas car je ne pensais à elle comme une amie et tu étais dans mes pensés, Lisanna est morte au cours d'une mission avant on avait eu une disputé, je m'en veux encore, pour oublier avec Happy on a pas arrêter de faire des missions, j'ai continué mes recherches pour trouver Ignir, c'est grâce à sa qu'on c'est retrouvé, tu sais le reste à partir de là

_ Faux tu as fait quoi pendant le temps que j'étais chez Luxus

_ Je m'inquiétais pour toi et je t'attendais car tu as dis qu'on allait parler

_ Tu es drolement gentil c'est ce qu'on fait

_ A toi de parler maintenant

_ J'ai déjà raconter une grande partie, j'ai du suivre les ordres de Zeref pour survivre dans la guilde noire dans laquelle j'étais un conseil si un jour tu le croises enfuis toi. Je ne voulais pas aller en guilde noire c'est lui qui m'a forcé. Il était là à mon premier meurtre il n'a pas arrêté de sourire pendant le combat. Quand je l'ai tué il c'est mis à rire, quand je suis tombé au sol réalisent ce que j'ai fait il m'a juste pris comme un sac à patates et enfermer pendant une heure pour m'ordonner de tuer quelqu'un d'autres. Je lui ai avoué que je pouvais pas et je l'ai regretté. Il m'a vendu pour gagner de l'argent. On me faisait faire diverses choses. J'ai du retourner à ses côtés j'ai recommencé à tuer comme si c'était une chose naturelle pour moi. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, j'ai rejoint mermaid heel puis je me suis sauvé quand j'ai appris que Zeref m'avais retrouvé et c'est comme sa que je suis passé de guilde en guilde, je me suis retrouvé ici. Sa te vas?

_ Non, par diverses choses tu veux dire quoi?

_ Meurtres, assassinat, viole, vol, femme de ménage, vente, médecin

_ Tu t'es fait violer?

_ Failli je me suis sauvée

_ Pfiouuuu, j'ai eu peur pour toi

_ Je vais te tuer et tu as peur pour moi, tu es vraiment quelqu'un hors du commun Natsu

_ Merci Luchy mais sa ne marche qu'avec toi

_ Hein? Pourquoi?

_ Car moi car je t'ai toujours aimé depuis qu'on ait enfant

_ Désolée, désolée"

Je venais de me déclarer à Lucy et elle pleurait, je sais pas pourquoi mais voir ses larmes me fait du bien, me fait plaisir. Je suis vraiment horrible! Je me lève de ma chaise et va rejoindre Lucy qui était dos à moi à regarder je ne sais pas quoi. Je la tourne vers moi,pose sa tête à mon épaule et lui caresse les cheveux. Elle a beau vouloir me tuer je l'aime comme même

"_ Natsu.... Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'y peux rien. Tu n'as pas le choix.

_ Si je l'ai, je pense pas que je puisse te tuer tu as raison sur sa. Car tout simplement moi aussi je t'aime depuis qu'on ait enfant.

_ Je suis tellement idiot j'ai toujours cru tu ne voyais qu'en moi un ami d'enfance....

_ Alors moi aussi je suis idiote...

_ Deux idiots

_ Ouais"

On se sourit, elle a encore des larmes qui coulent mais je n'ai pas l'impression que se sont des larmes de tristesse je dirais des larmes de stresse, de peur et de joie. 

"_ Si tu ne peux pas me tuer, laisse moi le faire pour toi

_ Tu rêves! Je ne te laisserais pas faire, je pense avoir une autre solution... Mais je ne pense pas quelle va te plaire

_ Ben dis, on verra après!

_ C'est simple on a juste


	23. Chapitre 23

_ C'est simple on a juste a quitté fairy tail et faire comme j'ai fait aller de guilde en guilde pour gagner de l'argent. Je sais que fairy tail est comme ta famille mais si tu restes tu te feras tuer par Zeref. Vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre contre lui. Il est immortel comme le premier maître de votre guilde elle est avec lui! 

_ Sa me va, à condition que tu restes auprès de moi

_ J'accepte"

Avec Lucy on parti en direction de la guilde, j'ai peur... Je vais devoir quitter ma famille qui a eu la gentillesse de m'accueillir pendant tous ce temps. 

"_ Dis Lucy, on pourra venir leur faire un petit coucou de temps en temps

_ Bien sure, tu pourras y aller quand tu veux

_ Et Happy? 

_ C'est à lui de choisir, tu sais je peux te laisser 3 jours pour lui en parler et avant de quitter la guilde. Je ne pense pas avoir assez d'argent pour survivre... 

_ On peux rester un peu plus?

_ Oui, allez rentre chez toi

_ Non, on va faire une mission

_ Natsu... Evergreen a statufier Mirajane. Ils veulent conquérir la guilde. Ils sont plus puissants car j'ai utilisé des sorts de soin et de renforcement sur eux. C'est pour sa que Happy m'a vue assisse sans bouger. Je les utilisés sur Luxus, Evergreen, Fried et Bixlow, sa fait beaucoup dans le peu de temps que j'avais... Sa m'étais complètement sortie de la tête, désolée

_ C'est rien, tu m'amène à l'endroit où se trouve Luxus?

_ Oui, Mirajane doit être là bas aussi....

_ Hein? Pourquoi?

_ Luxus veux faire d'elle sa reine, on n'a jamais été marié. La bague qu'il porte est un cadeau que Mira lui a fait quand il était enfant. On a fait une cérémonie mais c'était un de ses amis déguisé. Il veux se marier avec Mirajane et personne d'autres. Je trouve sa mignon...

_ Alors quand c'est lui c'est mignon et moi non?

_ Tu fais le jaloux?

_ Oui, c'est pas juste que tu trouves sa mignon quand sa vient de lui et pas de moi

_ Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne trouvais pas sa mignon venant de ta part, bébête

_ Ah... Oui c'est vrai.... Tu trouves sa mignon ou pas?

_ Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Trop curieux."

Mais.... Elle ne me répond pas à ma question! C'est vraiment pas amusant pour moi, elle est pas gentille! 

"_ Dis Luchy tu m'as pas dis ou on allés?

_ A l'église, Luxus va vouloir se marié avec Mirajane, Bixlow devait aller la chercher à la guilde pour l'amener à Luxus pour commencer la cérémonie. Cette fois c'est une vraie cérémonie. Entre une personne inconsciente et une personne avide de pouvoir et fou d'amour. J'avoue que je les aider mais je ne regrette pas. Je ne lui en veux pas mais ce que je sais Natsu c'est que tu n'arriveras pas à le battre! Il a de basses des capacités élevés et là il n'est pas seul il y a Evergreen en plus j'ai élevé leurs capacités aux maximum. C'est pour sa que j'irais avant toi dans l'église. L'odorat de Luxus est le même qu'un humain normal vu que c'est grâce à une lacrima. Donc ne fonce pas dans le tas car sinon tu disparaîtra de ce monde. Je vais aussi augmenter tes capacités donc arrête toi

_ Pfff d'accord j'accepte"

Je m'arrête pour que Lucy lance son sort vraiment à contre coeur je voulais foutre une raclée à Luxus sans triche, je vois la magie de soutient de Lucy comme de la triche. Et je n'aime pas sa. Ce n'est pas parce que tricher c'est mal c'est plus parce que Lucy ne me croit pas capable de battre Luxus avec ma propre force et sa me blesse. J'ai l'impression d'être trahi par mon amie d'enfance et sa fait mal.

"_ Natsu? Je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'utilise ses sorts sur toi mais c'est pas une raison pour me brûler!"

Je me retourne vers Lucy et voit ses mains brûler avec des flammes rouges dessus, c'est moi qui est fait sa? Je suis désolé Luchy, je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas remarqué, je ne le savais pas. Je deviens dangereux pour ma famille. Comment je peux gérer sa? C'est tout simplement impossible.

"_ Natsu! Avale tes flammes!"

Je ne peux pas ce sont mes flammes, donc je ne peux pas les avaler. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi Lucy, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé. Je peux essayer mais sa seras surement un échec? En faite je ne suis qu'un échec. 

"_ Merci Natsu, désolée de t'avoir forcer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrives quoi que ce soit

_ Je.... Je suis désolé

_ Tu n'as pas l'être mais j'ai réussi à activer les sorts, désolée Natsu. Je crois en toi mais j'ai peur pour toi donc je pense que j'ai voulu me rassurer

_ Luchy... J'aurais pu te tuer

_ Non, c'est faux Natsu. Tu aurais trouver une solution, comme toujours

_ Non pas cette fois Lucy. Tu aurais été morte si tu ne m'avais pas dis de manger les flammes.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Natsu si n'aurait pas eu de solution c'est moi qui l'aurait trouver vu que nous sommes complémentaires. Tout va bien.

_ Montre moi tes mains et on verra si tout va bien"

Elle me donna doucement ses mains dans les tiennes pour que je puisse les inspecter. Rien, sa peau est aussi lisse et agréable au toucher que d'habitude comme si rien ne c'était passé...

"_ Ma magie m'a soigné sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit.... Alors tout va bien ou pas?

_ Oui"

Je me sens soulagé mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni d'où mais je l'ai et j'ai l'impression que sa va bientôt arrivé. Il faut que je mettes Lucy à l'abri, que sa lui plaise ou non.

"_Lucy va te cacher"

Elle part de se cacher se qui m'étonne, mais j'oublie vite se sentiment d'étonnement et attends le danger qui va nous tomber dessus


	24. Chapitre 24

Deux minutes et rien, peut-être juste une impression...

"_ Lucy tu peux revenir!"

Pas de réponse. Et si le danger ne venait pas de face mais il était peut-être caché dans les buissons. Stop! Ne commence pas à paniquer. Va juste la rejoindre. Je m'obéi et avance, plus j'avance plus la peur monte je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette peur qui augmente de plus en plus. Je passe le buisson et voit Lucy par terre, blesser mais pas trop avec une lettre sur son corps. Je prends la lettre ou pas? Pas le temps de te poser de question, prends! Je la prends et la lit

Cher Natsu,

Vu que tu lit cette lettre c'est que Bixlow a bien rempli sa mission. Je savais que Lucy te dirais toute la vérité donc je t'avouer un petit secret. La magie de Lucy est éternel, elle l'épuise mais ses sorts fonctionneront toujours. Donc profite en car jamais tu pourras me battre. J'ai aussi appris que tu devais te faire tuer par ta bien-aimé, sa doit faire mal? Elle ne le feras pas. Donc tu vas te sauver avec? Je te laisse une chance de t'enfuir sans problème. Ramène moi Lucy à l'église et toi aussi. Je veux qu'elle me serve de comparateur. Si tu la ramène pas elle va mourir, à cause d'un sceau que j'ai placé sur elle je l'active quand je le veux. Ramène ton cul avec elle et je lui enlève. Le sceau est activé.

Luxus

Le danger été là mais par où je le pensais, je suis désolé Lucy je vais t'amener à Luxus. Je veux me sauver et vivre auprès de toi pour l'éternité même si je sais qu'entre temps je mourrais je veux rester auprès de toi le plus longtemps possible. Même si tu me rejettes je garderai un œil sur toi. J'ai décidé de ce que je veux faire que sa plaise ou non je m'en fiche! Je veux avancer dans ma vie comme je le souhaite et non pas selon les autres. Je prends Lucy dans mes bras, l'embrasse sur le front pour la rassurer puis part en route vers l'église. J'aime vraiment pas cet endroit. Entre les souvenirs avec Lisanna et Lucy, en plus c'est que des mauvais... Et si là aussi j'aurais un nouveau mauvais souvenir? Stop si il arrive quoi que ce soit j'agirais! Je ne laisserais pas Lucy souffrir. Une fois arriver dans l'église je sens cinq odeurs, tout le monde est là. Je shoote un coup dans la porte qui se casse et fonce vers eux, merde il va s'en prendre à Lucy à cause de sa! La porte s'arrête elle s'est transformé en pierre. Evergreen? Je croyais que sont pouvoirs infectés que les humains. Je soupire de soulagement, la porte tombe lourdement par terre. Je regarde les quatre mages face à moi, Lucy avait raison je peux pas les battre. Leurs puissances magiques est supérieur à la mienne. Je voulais juste aider Mira et Lucymais au final je ne peux même pas faire sa.

"_ Enlève le sceau que tu as mis à Lucy! Et comparateur de quoi? J'ai rien compris!

_ Lucy connaît son rôle après tout c'est une actrice, Fried enlève le sceau et commençons le dernier acte de cette pièce, n'est ce pas Lucy?

_ Il est vrai que cette pièce doit finir, je veux ma récompenses Luxus. Ma mission est terminée.

_ Oui c'est vrai mais si tu veux tu peux rester pour la cérémonie à côté de celui que tu aimes.

_ Sa me va"

Je m'assois sur un des nombreux banc de l'église suivit par Lucy qui n'a pas du tout l'air à l'aise. Autant l'vouer mais non plus je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise. Mira a un magnifique robe blanche, ce n'est pas une statut, elle n'a pas l'air manipulé, elle a l'air heureuse et consentante. Elle veux se marier avec lui, lui aussi. Sa devrait être suffisant mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche et je ne pourrais pas dire quoi. Bon pas grave. Tout va bien c'est ce qui compte. Je n'écoute pas de toute la cérémonie, je crois même que je me suis endormi. Voilà ce qui'il manquait l'ambiance. Quand sa finit je me relève aussitôt et cours vers Mira et Luxus en les félicitent pour leur mariage. Ce petit somme m'a donné une pêche d'enfer. Ils s'en vont suivi de Fried, Bixlow et Evergreen. Lucy n'a pas bougé. Je vais la rejoindre.

"_ Luchy?

_ Désolée.

_ Pour?

_ Je suis désolée j'ai encore menti. Je suis dans une guide noire au moment même ou je te parle. Luxus m'a payé pour que je vienne m'inscrire dans votre guilde, je ne savais pas que tu y étais encore... Ma mission était de faire en sorte que personne ne s'oppose au mariage de Luxus et Mirajane. J'étais tellement heureuse quand tu as dis que tu venais avec moi que j'en ai oublié que je devais être là au mariage pour prendre ma récompense. Quand j'ai accepté cette mission que Luxus a demandé Zeref m'a ordonné de te tué, je lui ai répondu que je ne pouvais pas. Il m'a fait voir des choses horribles, c'était tellement effrayant. Que lui as-tu fais?

_ Franchement je m'en fiche, je viens avec toi! Je veux rester auprès de toi, rire avec toi, vivre avec toi!

_ Tu es vraiment gentil, Natsu. merci pour tout."

Elle me prends dans ses bras j'ai été assez étonné mais j'ai vite refermé mes bras autour de son corps. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sauve, je voulais rester auprès d'elle. J'ai pris ma décision personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.


	25. Chapitre 25

_ Pfff c'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de sa

_ T'es pas sympa, tu viens de casser l'ambiance Luchy!!

_ C'est pas ma faute, c'était trop bizarre!!!

_ Si sa l'est

_ Non sa l'est pas

_ Si allez assume Luchy c'est toi qui a cassé l'ambiance

_ Bon d'accord j'assume mais retournons à notre sujet principal

_ Tu vois que j'avais raison! Bon je veux oublier fairy tail. 

_ Pour pas souffrir mais tu souffrira.

_ Peut-être... je voulais savoir si ta magie pouvait truquer les mémoires 

_ Oui pourquoi?

_ pour l'utiliser sur les mages de fairy tail.

_ je pourrais mais après n'aurais pas assez de magie pour me sauver.

_ je serais là. 

_ tu as pris ta décision?

_ oui

_ je pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis

_ tu ne serais pas convaincante. Tu veux que je reste avec toi.

_ peut-être mais pas que tu abandonne ta famille.

_ je fais ce que je veux Lucy.

_ je sais, je peux annuler sort au cas où. 

_ il faudrait que tu le lances avant. Ha ha ha

_ c'est vrai mais je préfère te prévenir. Ha ha ha. Va profiter de ta dernière journée avec ta famille. Je vais en mission.

_ je peux venir avec toi?

_ non. Va à la guilde."

Je vais à la guilde des fous! Remplir de bonheur. C'est calme beaucoup trop calme.

"_ le radiateur a peur de rentrer? Aller bouge je vais ouvrir

_ espèce de glaçon! Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai peur de rien. 

_ je te crois! Pas... C'est aujourd'hui qu'il revient... 

_ bon timing, Guildarts..."

"_ tiens Lucy... tu viens boire un coup? Elle m'a encore ignorer.... Elle a pas encore digérer que je t'ai balancé la vérité?

_ si je pense. Elle part en mission.

_ Mira la laissera pas partir. Ce soir c'est le bal des fées. 

_ j'avais oublié..."

Lucy viens vers moi énervée, oupsss... je vais en prendre plein la tête.

"_ Natsu. Tu aurais pu me prévenir pour ce stupide bal des fées. Je serais parti hier!

_ j'avais oublié. Ce soir est le jour idéal pour leur vider la mémoire

_ ils sont tous là, tu n'as pas tord

_ c'est quoi cette histoire de vider le mémoire? Natsu, Lucy."

Grey? Merde je l'avais oublié et a voir Lucy aussi, en plus ce con la dis bien fort donc toute la guilde nous regarde. Je peux pas dire la vérité sinon Lucy sera interroger par le conseil. Je prends discrètement la main de Lucy, la soulève et moi aussi, et annonce

"_ avec Lucy on voulait annoncer un petit truc et ce soir me semble être l'occasion idéal." 

On se rassoit, Lucy ressemble à un cadavre, elle est blanche comme les nuages blanc dans le ciel. Grey nous regarde sans rien dire, il n'a pas cru à notre mensonges. Non il y a cru c'est impossible qu'il n'y crois pas.

"_ je n'y crois pas Natsu dis moi immédiatement la vérité 

_ tu l'entendra ce soir.

_ bon Lucy dis la sinon je balance tout en plus je connais le chantage que Luxus t'as fait je pourrais me dire au maître. 

_ d'accord tu as gagné. Je vais tout te dire, dehors.

_ on y va.

_ je viens aussi. Je ne te laisserai pas seule avec lui Lucy."

Elle ne me répond pas et on part tous les trois . Lucy va lui dire la vérité. Je le sais, je le sens mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est comment Grey va réagir. Ce qu'il va faire ou dire ou même pensé.

"_ Avant de te gâcher la surprise quel est ce chantage?

_ le fait de dénoncer que tu es une Hearthfillia

_ faux, on peux partir Natsu il ne sais rien.

_ ouais, à ce soir le congélo."


	26. Chapitre 26

Je déserre un peu mes bras mais pas assez pour qu'elle s'enfuit et lui dis

"_ il faut qu'on aille à la guilde et qu'on s'en aillent. Je veux rester avec toi! Partons loin! Vivons à deux et oublions cet endroit!

_ tu veux oublier..... fairy tail?"

Je la regarde dans les yeux elle a l'air complètement effrayé et paniqué. J'ai juste pris ma décision même elle ne pourra pas me faire changer d'avis.

"_ oui.

_ je suis pas d'accord avec ta décision.

_ je m'en fiche, c'est mon choix

_ je ne veux pas que tu oubli ta famille, c'est dur à comprendre!?

_ mais moi je veux les oublier je veux juste aller de l'avant avec toi.

__ je fait parti de cette famille Natsu, regarde sur ma main et tu verras la preuve que je fais parti de cette famille comme toi. Regarde ton épaule"

Pourquoi elle veux pas? Pourquoi elle ne me laisse pas choisir? 

"_ Natsu je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de les quitter et de venir avec moi. Ce que je veux c'est tu réfléchisse. Je ne veux pas que tu les oublis, ils sont ta famille! C'est comme si je te demandais de tuer Ignir, tu le ferais pas?

_ Bien sur que non! J'essayerais de comprendre pourquoi tu veux sa mort...

_ Ben là c'est un peu pareil. Rentre chez toi te reposer, Luxus a perdu."

Je ne lui réponds et part vers chez elle, Mira ne m'a donné les clés pour rien. Faut bien que je m'en serve... et puis quand Lucy est là je réfléchis plus facilement... C'est vrai que Lucy adore les livres, je vais peut être lire en l'attendant... Parler avec elle est mieux que réfléchir seule dans mon coin. Je cherches après sa bibliothèque qui est dans sa salle et pas dans sa chambre comme je m'y attendais... Bon pas grave, je regarde les livres un par un et en remarque un, il est différent même son odeur... Cette odeur me fait penser a Lucy... Je le sors de la bibliothèque et le regarde, il est écrit main? Tu es fait main, qui est l'auteur qui a eu le courage de tout faire main? Je retourne le livre dans tout les sens et trouve finalement l'auteur.... Lucy Hearfillia... Quoi? Lucy a écrit un livre????? J'arrive pas a y croire!!!! Je prends le livre, va sur le lit et lis. Je suis tellement pris par la lecture que je ne réagis pas quand Lucy me cri après j'ai réagi que quand elle a pris le livre de mes mains

"_ Mais... Luchy rends le moi....

_ Non. Tu veux quoi Natsu? Je t'avais dis de réfléchir chez moi et qu'on en parlerais demain.

_ Parler. Quand je parle avec toi je réfléchis plus que seul donc je suis rentré et je t'ai attendu pour parler

_ Bon d'accord, pourquoi tu veux oublier fairy tail?

_ Pour ne pas souffrir

_ Tu souffriras plus en les oubliant, il te manquera quelque chose. Tu sais tu peux rester ici.

_ Peut-être mais je serais avec toi! Je veux rester ici seulement si tu reste ici

_ Natsu ma place n'est pas ici, tu l'as vu toi même

_ C'est faux tu me l'as dis toi même tu fais parti de notre famille! Si tu ne me crois pas regarde ta main puis regarde mon épaule tu verras nous sommes de la même famille.

_ Tu utilises mes arguments contre moi, c'est de la triche sa! Hahaha

_ Hahaha Absolument pas, Lucy tu as la marque de ta guilde noire sur ton corps?

_ Euh.... Oui, pourquoi?

_ Montre la moi!

_ Hein? Pourquoi tu veux la voir?

_ Par curiosité, fais voir!

_ Oui oui..."

Elle lève son maillot et je vois une trace noire, un gros trait avec le chiffre 0.1... C'est ça? La marque de guilde? Je la connais pas... Sa m'énerve.

"_ Elle est bizarre, un trait avec un chiffre. On fait pas sa pour les cobayes?

_ Je suis son cobaye à ses yeux... Son jouet je dirais plus. Le trait représente un simple trait pour ceux qui le voie mais pour lui comme pour moi il représente un trait qui coupe mon chemin vers mes rêves. Le nombre représente mon numéro en tant que jouet... 

_ Lucy je vais couper ce trait, il n'a pas le droit de t'interdire quoique ce soit tu n'es pas un jouet! Je te jure de te sauver! 

_ Natsu sa sert à rien je me suis résigné..e

_ Faux, tu m'explique le livre que tu m'as pris, alors?

_ Un petit espoir... Au quel 

_ Pas besoin de savoir la suite car elle est fausse si tu n'avais plus espoir tu l'aurais brûler je te connais Lucy. Je te remercie d'avoir gardé espoir jusque là maintenant je vais m'occuper de toi

_ Pfff c'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de sa

_ T'es pas sympa, tu viens de casser l'ambiance Luchy!!

_ C'est pas ma faute, c'était trop bizarre!!!

_ Si sa l'est

_ Non sa l'est pas


	27. Chapitre 27

Dire que je croyais que Lucy allait tout lui dire j'ai vraiment eu peur. Peur pour rien, j'aurais du me douter que Lucy ferait tous pour préserver ce secret, pas pour elle mais pour moi. Elle ne veux pas que pour mes derniers instant à fairy tail ce passe dans la haine, elle les veux dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme on l'a toujours été! Lucy a raison, quitté fairy tail me fait mal. C'est normal je les considère comme ma famille...

"_ tu es trop calme, Natsu. Tu veux pas partir?

_ si mais non

_ je te les dis on peut partir et que tu reviennes de temps en temps

_ je sais mais je peux pas leurs faire sa, sa serait trop cruel de ma part

_ désolée de dire sa mais pense à toi. Makarof est de très bon conseil si tu veux de l'aide

_ tu lui a déjà demandé de l'aide?

_ oui par rapport à toi. Je lui dis que je devais te tuer il m'a dis de suivre mon cœur ou début j'ai pensé que son conseil été stupide et ne m'aider en rien. Sauf que quand je me suis trouvé devant toi à devoir te tuer son conseil met revenus en tête puis je l'ai compris et suivi. C'est de ma faute si tu te retrouve dans cette situation, désolée

_ c'est rien Luchy, je suis content que le vieux t'es donné ce conseil sinon on ne serait pas là à discuter tout les deux l'air de rien

_ Lucy. Tu ne devais pas le tuer ou te tuer?"

On se retourne tout les deux vers la voix Lucy à l'air effrayé, un garçon aux cheveux noir et aux yeux rouges nous fait fasse, il est bizarre. Il avait l'air en colère, un drôle d'aura émanait de lui.

"_ Zeref, je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi vite"

Zeref??? C'est lui qui a demandé à Lucy de me tuer et Lucy qui le vouvoie c'est étrange je ne vois pas Lucy parler poliment à quelqu'un appart son père mais c'était par peur donc là aussi sa serait par peur?

"_ tu n'as toujours pas fini ta mission?

_ non, je vous prie de m'excuser pour se retard

_ maintenant qu'il est au courant tu vas faire comment?

_ je... je ne sais pas

_ tu le sais très bien Lucy, tu vas mettre fin à ses jours

_ dis t'as pas l'impression de m'avoir oublié espèce de con

_ je ne t'ai pas oublié. Tu ne m'intéresse pas

_ ben si je t'intéresse pas, laisse Lucy tranquille et annule ta stupide mission. Elle n'a pas à se salir les mains pour un gars comme toi

_ ses mains sont sales depuis longtemps, ton père t'a retrouvé Lucy, le temps passe vite ne l'oublie pas

_ ne m'ignore pas, connard! C'est peut-être vrai mais ses mains n'ont pas à être exploités par un gars comme toi en plus elle ne t'appartiens pas.

_ si elle a ma marque

_ faux, la seule marque qu'elle a est celle de fairy tail!

_ Lucy montre lui"

Lucy me regarde, je lui fais un petit sourire. La marque n'y ai plus je lui avais dis que je l'enlèverais et je l'ai fait comme promis. Zeref se rapproche doucement vers Lucy je l'arrête dans sa course 

"poing du dragon d'acier"

Lucy se demande quoi essaye de regarder sur son ventre mais n'y arrive pas, Zeref se relève vite regarde Natsu de travers et dis

"_ il est vrai que la seule marque qu'elle est celle des fées. Mavis le payera, elle devait te surveiller. Après tout c'est ta grande soeur

_ je le sais Zeref mais ma soeur m'a appris que tu avais un point faible et je l'utiliserais sur toi sans aucune pitié si tu t'attaques aux fées. Elles ne t'ont rien fait!

_ tu es devenue courageuse Lucy je suis fière de toi. Mais n'oublie pas que je te surveille même si tu me crois pas je tiens à toi et aussi à ta soeur.

_ Tu mens comme toujours. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me surveille. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu veux la mort de Natsu

_ c'est mon frère.

_ celui que tu as crée? Tu voulais le chérir, l'adorer, vivre avec et tu oses me demander de le tuer. Tu es un frère horrible

_ mon... frère?

_ oui désolé, Natsu?

_ il est sous le choc, dis Natsu tu te rappelles de lui, un souvenir, un flash?

_ oui mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était mon imagination qui me jouer des tours...

_ Donc tu te rappelles de moi?

_ ouais mais je veux pas te connaître pas après ce que tu as fait à Lucy

_ Natsu ne me mets pas dedans apprends à le connaître c'est ta seule famille! Je t'interdis de le rejeter!


	28. Chapitre 28

_ Lucy je ne veux pas faire sa car je sais que au bout deux ou trois jours je luis sauterais dessus car je lui en voudrais pour ce qu'il t'a fait

_ je t'ai pas demander de rester des jours avec mais quelques minutes voir quelques heures

_Lucy pourquoi tu fais sa? Je t'ai fait souffrir je t'ai ordonné de tuer des gens

_ car Natsu m'a appris que la famille est importante, j'ai rejeté Mavis je le regrette car je n'ai jamais cherché à la comprendre ni à l'apprécier je l'ai insulter et surtout renier. Je ne veux pas que Natsu vivent avec sa dans son cœur! Il ne le mérite pas, je ne le fais pas pour toi mais pour lui.

_ Lucy, je me fiche de vivre avec ce poids mais pour toi je veux bien faire un effort.

_ je ne veux pas que tu le fasse pour moi mais pour toi, tu n'es peut-être pas prêt pour l'instant mais plus tard...

_ je comprends à un de ces jours frérot

_ au revoir Zeref

_ à un de ces jours Natsu, Lucy.... merci"

Je prends la main de Lucy est la tire jusqu'à chez elle, elle ouvre la porte, je la laisse rentrer, je ferme la porte... On va devoir parler et sérieusement... j'aime pas sa c'est trop long et souvent c'est fatiguant! 

"_ Lucy pour ce soir on va dire quoi au personne de la guilde

_ je ne sais pas, tu veux dire quoi? 

_ que je t'aime

_ Na... Natsu tu penses que... je... tu...euh.... je peux dire sa?

_ si c'est la vérité oui

_ sa l'est mais c'est gênant d'en parler devant tout le monde....

_ c'est trop mignon Lucy, en plus tu rougis

_ oh tais toi Natsu!!!! 

_ non j'ai pas envie, sa veut dire qu'on est ensemble maintenant?

_ euh.... à voir

_ sa te fait pas plaisir?

_ si pourquoi?

_ t'as pas l'air heureuse

_ je pense

_ à quoi?

_ ton frère, ma sœur... je leur reproche des choses mais est ce que je ne suis pas aussi coupable qu'eux? J'ai tué, menti, volé pour moi vivre sans jamais avoir une pensée pour ceux à qui je faisais ces choses... C'est inhumain c'est normal je ne suis même pas humain... 

_ au lieu de reprocher aux autres arrange leur connerie, au lieu de te reprocher fais des choses biens... Ce n'est pas égoïste tu voulais vivre rien de plus rien de moins, tu as un instinct celui de survie, c'est un don! En quoi t'es pas humaine?

_ tu es vraiment quelqu'un de positif! C'est un jolie don! Je suis immortelle comme ton frère et ma sœur... Tu ne les pas, toi?

_ j'en sais rien...

_ faudrait que tu demandes à ton frère.......*chuchote pour elle* sa veux dire que je vais le voir mourir....

_ Lucy....

_ oui?

_ je t'ai entendu

_ c'est rien Natsu pas de quoi t'inquiéter! Je vais profiter le temps que tu es là!

_ tu sais pas mentir, tu as peur?

_ qui n'a pas peur de la mort?

_ moi 

_ tu dis sa car tu ne là jamais vu

_ aussi mais je n'y penses pas, je veux profiter de ma vie en plus maintenant tu vas rester auprès de moi."

Elle se retourne vers moi et me fait un petit sourire peu rassurer avec un peu de joie dedans, je lui réponds par un grand sourire et un petit rire. Faut bien profiter la vie n'est pas éternel pour tous! Même si je serais heureux de vivre avec Lucy pour l'éternité sa serais cool mais le problème est que je crois qu'on ne pourrais pas rester à fairy tail... Les gens se poseront des questions... 

"_ j'ai pas l'air bizarre?"

Je me tourne vers Lucy qui c'était changé mais pourquoi en robe? Ah oui ce soir c'est le bal des fées! Merde je l'avais oublié j'ai vraiment une mémoire courte pour les trucs lents! 

"_ non moi je trouve pas!

_ merci, tu te changes pas toi?

_ non j'ai juste à espérer de ne pas croiser Mira

_ pourquoi?

_ elle va surement amener des vêtements et me forcer à me changer

_ je vois, Natsu comment as-tu enlevé cette marque elle a été faite par brûlure...

_ c'est un secret, ton avenir n'est plus barré! Bon allez on va à la guilde"

Lucy ne me réponds on fait le chemin pour aller à la guilde dans le silence le plus blanc possible,pas un mot. Lucy était dans ses pensées et je devais respecter sa. On arrive dans la guilde déjà bruyante, je souris rien que de pensé à la soirée de ce soir! Lucy me prends la main je me tourne vers elle et lui fait un grand sourire par lequel elle répond un petit sourire timide puis on rentre dans la guilde à peine rentré que Mira nous tombe dessus avec Luxus qui nous embarque chacun d'un côtés je me retrouve à l'infirmerie avec Luxus et Lucy je sais pas où avec Mira. 

"_ c'est pas mon idée je suis juste Mira donc obéi et mets ses vêtements

_ je m'y attendais"

Je prends les vêtements et les mets, je me demande pourquoi Mira a pris Lucy.... 

"_ dis pourquoi Mira a pris Luce?

_ pour la changer. 

_ hein? Pourquoi?

_ pour la rendre encore plus jolie, t'es idiot ou idiot!! Bon laissons vous les ensemble Mira

_ oui allez Lucy avance

_ hein? Mais... euh"

Je me met à rire c'est bien Lucy qui est gêné comme pas possible je viens la rejoindre vu qu'elle a peur ou je ne sais pas quoi qui fait qu'elle oses pas venir... Quand je suis assez proche elle se jette sur moi surement pour pas que je vois sa robe 

mais malheureusement pour elle je suis assez éloignée pour voir sa robe qui lui va beaucoup mieux que l'autre mais je l'aimais bien aussi! Je rougi un peu, c'est sur qu'elle est joli mais elle l'est toujours c'est de la triche

"_ tu es très élégant Natsu

_ toi aussi Luchy, tu es vraiment très jolie

_ Merci Natsu"

Elle m'a fait un grand sourire suite à sa, puis je les rapprochai et on a dansé sur la terrasse à deux avec en fond la musique et le bruit de la guilde que j'oubliais rapidement car je préférais regardais Lucy, son grand sourire et sa joie. Je voulais que se sourire reste éternellement sur son visage! Il faut que je sache si je peux rester avec Lucy éternellement et la seule personne capable de m'aider pour sa et mon frère ou la sœur de Lucy mais comment je fais pour la voir

"_ Natsu... demain ma sœur m'a invité pour qu'on se voie et elle veux te voir, il y aura ton frère...

_ tu veux que je vienne?

_ c'est comme tu veux!

_ je viens si sa te gêne pas

_ absolument pas!"

On descend à la guilde et on se sépare Lucy rejoint Mira et moi je me fais embarqué par Lisanna mais moi je voulais rester avec Lucy mais je ne vais pas dire non a passé un peu de temps avec une amie! 

"_ bon alors avec Lucy c'est officiel!!!

_ oui

_ c'est trop bien pour vous deux!

_ merci....

_ je te laisse la rejoindre Elfman m'appelle."

Pas le temps de répondre qu'elle est déjà parti je souffle et pars rejoindre Lucy qui boit sans un bruit un jus d'orange. Je m'installe à côté d'elle, elle me fait un petit sourire et retourne à sa boisson, elle a si soif que sa? Mira me donne la même chose sans les glaçon... elle sais que je les aurais lancé sur Grey. Je bois comme le fais Lucy sans un bruit au bout de deux Mira se transforme en satan soul bêtement je dirais Lucy et moi on regarde autour mais tout est calme donc pourquoi Mira c'est transformé, avec sa voix obscur 

"_ Natsu, Lucy rentré chez vous! Votre humeur négative infecte toute la guilde

_ hein? mais on est pas d'humeur négative"

Lucy et moi on se met à rire juste parce que on a dis la même chose en même temps, il en faut pas beaucoup

"_ sa ne change rien à mes mots! Natsu,Lucy dehors!"

Lucy et moi on fini nos boissons et on part quasiment en courant, mais qu'est ce que Mira avait dans sa tête je suis pas du tout d'humeur négative et Lucy non plus? Je me tourne vers elle et la voit dans ses pensées c'est peut-être sa qui a fait croire à Mira qu'on été triste... Sa ne m'étonnerais même pas.. Je me demande bien à quoi elle peut penser...

"_ désolée c'est de ma faute, j'ai peur pour demain. Je dois t'emmener dans une guilde noire, dans cet guilde noire il y a encore des affaires à moi que j'aimerais récupéré mais sa veux dire que je vais devoir t'amener dans cette pièce et sa me fait peur.

_ d'aller dans la pièce ou de m'y amener?

_ un peu des deux

_ sache le quoi que tu me montres tu devras me supporter aussi longtemps que possible!

_ merci Natsu, bonne nuit.

_ je viens avec toi!"

Je l'embrasse pour la faire taire et continu le chemin pour aller chez elle.


	29. Chapitre 29

Lucy et moi on a parlé, beaucoup parlé hier soir on s'est endormi ensemble. Au matin quand je me suis réveillé je tenais Lucy dans mes bras et elle avait sa tête contre mon torse. Je la resserre contre moi comme si j'avais peur qu'elle fuit pourtant je sais qu'elle restera avec moi, que si elle part elle reviendra, elle me la promis! Et je crois en elle! Je la regarde dormir, elle a l'air bizarre un mélange de joie et de tristesse se lit sur son visage... Lucy tu fais un cauchemars ou un rêve? Je ne sais pas quoi faire appart te faire un bisous sur la joue pour te montrer que je suis là mais sa ne servira surement à rien mais je veux comme même tenter ma chance! Elle se calme aussitôt, je lui souris, elle se réveille, elle me souris, je la serre dans mes bras, elle me pousse, je soupire moi je voulais rester comme sa avec elle!!! Elle se lève, va dans une autre pièce sans m'adresser le moindre mot ou même regard! C'est assez vexant comme même... Je me lève à mon tour et me ballade dans les pièces... peut-être que Lucy est encore effrayé de son cauchemars est quel est parti se changer les idées... sa me semble possible... mais sa saurait vraiment injuste pour moi... je me trouve la cuisine et je vais me servir dans le frigo. J'attendais avec impatience le retour de Lucy pour pouvoir lui parler après tout je n'avais rien d'autres à faire. Elle arriva assez vite, la tête baissé j'allais parlé mais elle me coupa

"_ Lu

_ écoute moi avant, je suis désolée pour ce matin j'ai fait un cauchemars, je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi... donc j'ai fui.... désolée

_ c'est rien je m'inquiéter juste pour rien, je croyais avoir fait une connerie

_ non pas du tout, désolée de t'avoir inquiéter pour rien!

_ c'est bon Lucy! Le plus important c'est que tout va bien 

_ tu es prêt à partir? 

_ ouais."

Elle me fait un petit sourire puis me prends la main et un cercle sûrement de magie apparaît elle dis une formule puis à la fin de sa formule. Un grand cercle noire apparu en dessous de nous et se transforma en tuyaux blanc puis quand le blanc n'était plu la. On était plu chez Lucy mais dans un manoir assez obscur... Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise... Lucy me prit la main, elle se mit à courir comme une enfant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire tendrement, elle m'expliquer qu'on été arrivé dans le manoir de Zeref, elle m'a montré chaque pièce du manoir appart une. C'était celle qui m'intriguer le plus, une drôle d'odeur sortait de la pièce, Lucy a perdu son sourire quelques secondes pour le reprendre aussi vite qu'il avait disparu. Je voulais y aller mais je ne pouvais pas, Lucy parlait avec Mavis dans le canapé pendant qu'un peu plus loin Zeref et moi on était installé dans deux fauteuils à ce regarder sans un bruit. Le silence était électrique, je pense que c'est à cause de moi je lui en veux toujours pour Lucy pourtant elle non. Comme raison elle m'a dis car grâce à sa j'ai pu te retrouver. Sur le coup j'ai rougis et lui ai répondu qu'elle n'avait pas mériter de souffrir autant juste pour me revoir. Elle m'a juste fait un petit sourire triste comme si à ses yeux elle l'avait mériter. 


	30. Chapitre 30

Au bout d'un moment en ayant marre du silence et de rester sur place je demande à Zeref... Je ne me sens pas encore prêt de le considérer comme mon frère.

"_ dis, est ce que je suis comme vous

_ comme vous? Tu veux dire quoi par là?

_ immortel

_ ah sa! Non tu le pourrais mais pas sans l'accord de Lucy c'est elle qui à tout ce qu'il te faut pour être immortel

_ je comprends pas.

_ c'est assez simple Lucy et Mavis sont nés immortel c'est un gêne de leur famille. Avec Mavis on a essayé de détruire ce gêne mais sans le vouloir il a été divisé en moi et en elle. A cause ou grâce à sa, on a trouvé un moyen d'être immortel sans le partage de gênes qui est douloureux et dangereux. Mais tu vois je ne pense pas que Lucy veux t'imposer l'immortalité elle veux que tu vives normalement pas dans l'ombre comme nous. 

_ mais... moi je veux rester auprès d'elle... 

_ essaye de lui en parler mais pas là elle profite de sa soeur... De ma faute Mavis a trahi sa famille et tu vois je m'en veux... j'ai envie de les voir s'amuser comme quand elle était plus jeune à deux, souriante, main dans la main, se promettant que rien ne séparera.

_ tu peux me raconter ce qui c'est passé?

_ tu n'es pas au courant?

_ euh... non je devrais...

_ ben oui... Lucy ne t'a rien raconté de sa vie?

_ oui... quand j'essaye d'en parler elle change de sujet ou fuit... j'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus sur elle mais elle ne parle jamais d'elle...

_ je vois et tu me demandes à moi? 

_ oui c'est mal?

_ pas spécialement mais vas tu le supporter?

_ oui!

_ bon viens, je vais te raconter l'histoire de Lucy Hearfillia."

On se lève tous les deux sous le regard surpris des filles, Lucy me regarde inquiète je lui fais un grand sourire pour la rassurer puis elle se concentre sur sa conversation avec Mavis, dire que le premier maître de notre guilde est là soeur de Lucy je n'y aurais jamais cru. Avec Zeref on arrive dans la bibliothèque, je comprends Lucy quand elle me disais qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps ici vu la tonne de livre...

"_ bon installe toi à ton aise, on a pour un moment Lucy est né un an après Mavis donc sa fait une longue vie à raconter surtout que celle de Lucy est assez mouvementé. En plus tu me posera surement des questions après..."

Je l'écoute et m'installe confortablement sur le canapé qui pour une raison que j'ignore sens le parfum de Lucy, c'est vrai qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps ici, mais pas au point que son odeur soit si forte? Si c'est comme même incroyable. Zeref rigola et me dis avec gentillesse

"_ je n'ai pas encore commencé mon histoire que tu as déjà des questions?

_ oui... désolée.... pourquoi l'odeur de Lucy est autant présente?

_ Lucy a vécu ici avant d'avoir sa chambre... Elle a vécu ici a plusieurs moments dans sa vie défois parce qu'elle dormait d'autres parce que je l'avais enfermé.

_ pourquoi?

_ sa ressemblance avec sa sœur me rendait fou, je lui ai fais des choses que je n'aurais pas du mais tu le sauras quand je te raconterais sa vie.

_ d'accord"

Je me rassis sur le canapé, donc Lucy a dormi ici... Sa me rassure un peu car c'est la première fois que je reste seule avec mon frère sa fait vraiment bizarre de penser sa... Il s'assis aussi à l'autre bout du canapé comme si il avait peur de s'asseoir à côté de moi

"_ tu sais Zeref, tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi 

_ je peux vraiment?

_ oui...

_ merci Natsu, je suis content que tu me proposes sa! mais à la fin de cet histoire tu me haïras...

_ je t'en voudrais surement sur le coup mais j'ai promis à Lucy de ne pas te détester sans avoir des raisons qui la concerne car c'est entre toi et elle

_ elle est vraiment gentille..."

Zeref se mit à côté de moi, il avait un petit sourire joyeux, je trouves qu'il est mieux comme sa.


	31. Chapitre 31

"_ Des questions?

_ oui et non... Pourquoi elle garde tout pour elle?

_ elle ne veux qu'on s'inquiète pour elle.

_ tu penses que si je lui en parles sa va bien ce passé?

_ seulement si tu te rappelles

_ comment je peux me rappeler?

_ sa je peux pas te le dire, c'est à toi de trouver

_ un indice, s'il te plait!

_ va chez Lucy avec ou sans elle, essaye de te rappeler de faire des activités que vous faisiez petit

_ merci... dis... c'est effrayant d'être immortel?

_ je trouve que oui, voir ses proches mourir, plein de trucs comme sa. C'est effrayant!

_ mais... si je ne deviens pas immortel Lucy va devoir voir ma mort et je ne veux pas sa. Je sais que sa fera mal de voir les autres mourir mais je veux rester auprès de Lucy! 

_ peut-être mais c'est aussi son choix.

_ tu penses que je pourrais la convaincre?

_ bien sûr, mais veux tu vraiment rester auprès d'elle? Tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre Lissana par exemple.....

_ je préfère Luchy! Lissana m'a appris de nombreuses choses mais ce n'était pas comme Lucy et je préfère Luchy.

_ tu as visité tout le château

_ non dans les dortoirs il y a une pièce que j'ai pas vu

_ sûrement la chambre de Lucy. Allons nous balader!

_ tu sembles heureux...

_ car je le suis! J'ai la personne que j'aime comme femme et j'ai retrouvé mon frère et il est heureux avec ma belle-sœur!

_ merci Natsu de ne pas m'en vouloir...

_ tu sais je t'en voulais beaucoup, je t'en voulais en venant mais tu as été tellement incroyable que j'ai vraiment l'impression de me souvenir, d'être ton frère.... Je me sens à l'aise."

Zeref ne me répondit pas mais je voyais son sourire, un sourire magnifique à voir car il était rempli de joie, de sincérité. On avança dans le château en silence, un silence agréable. Au bout d'un moment on partit rejoindre les filles qui rigolait assise dès qu'on fut rentré les filles se taisent et nous regarde. Elles nous fit un sourire, auquel on répondit puis s'installa avec elles, elles reprirent leurs conversations. En faîte quand mon frère sa fait bizarre de dire sa même dans mes pensée... m'a raconté l'histoire de Lucy, je me sentie bien à mon aise. Et maintenant j'ai vraiment l'impression de me rappeler car je me rappelle comment j'ai fait sortir Lucy de sa chambre... donc je me rappelle de mon passé avant Ignir je me demande comment j'ai pu l'oublié? Ignir y serait pour quelque chose, j'aimerais vraiment qu'il soit là pour me répondre. Pourquoi as tu fait sa? Je t'ai considéré comme mon père, je t'ai aimé, t'ai cherché... pourtant toi tu m'as abandonné, élevé mais tu as aussi volé mes souvenirs. Oui je t'ai souvent fait cherché après moi qui est parti cherché mon frère ou même Mavis, je savais que Lucy ne pouvait pas bouger de sa chambre en tout cas mentalement mais je ne savais pas où j'étais donc je ne pouvais savoir si j'étais loin de Lucy et sa me rendais malade. Tu voulais mon bien? Je comprends mais pourquoi tu ne m'a pas aidé à retrouver ses personnes qui formait ma famille? Tu voulais m'éloigner d'eux? Je ne sais pas, je voudrais te voir et en discuter. Je m'énerverais pas, je te présenterais Lucy. On rigolera et on se baladera dans les airs comme avant. 

"_ Natsu?

_ oui, Lucy

_ tu viens on va rentrer, il se fait tard

_ d'accord mais avant montre moi la dernière pièce

_ je savais que tu me le demanderai mais j'espèrais que non....

_ tu veux pas?

_ en quelque sorte, j'ai plutôt peur pour toi...

_ tu iras bien et puis je sais que je peux compter sur toi"

Elle me répondit par un grand sourire et me tira vers son ancienne chambre, je me demande ou sont passé Mavis et Zeref....


	32. Chapitre 32

Une chambre noire pour une fille obscur étaient les mots écrit sur la porte. L'éclairage peu présents ne m'aidait pas à voir et les murs aux couleurs foncés non plus ne voulait pas m'aider. Comment Lucy faisait pour se repérer dans cette pièce? Comment faisait-elle pour supporter ce noir constant? Oui elle avait l'habitude mais ce n'est pas humain! D'abord est t'elle humaine après tout elle est immortel. Natsu merde arrête de penser à sa! J'en ai marre. Disparaît je veux juste qu'elle disparaisse! Elle ne peux pas être réel mon frère l'a tué et pour me venger je l'ai tué lui et sa femme. Il l'a bien mérité! Il n'aurait pas du tuer Lucy! Lucy, Lucy me comprenais, m'expliquais, riais et souriait juste pour moi. Cette fille devant moi n'est pas elle! Elle lui ressemble physiquement mais ce n'est pas la même ce n'est que du mensonge, une illusion! Ses sourires, sa joie, ses rires, ses pleurs, sa magie, son caractère, tout est faux! Rien ne vient de Lucy! Tout sa n'est qu'un mensonge, tout sa est juste pour me manipuler! Mais pour faire quoi? Et surtout quand? Je ne suis pas un jouet qui se fera manipuler car je suis un mage de fairy tail.

Le temps est passé depuis que je suis partie de la chambre de Lucy, on fait des missions ensembles, je fais comme si j'étais bien avec Lucy mais cette fille n'est pas Lucy! Lucy est morte, tué par mon frère et sa sœur que j'ai tué pour la venger. Sa me semble normal mais le maître m'a dis que non et que Lucy est la même Lucy que j'ai connu. Mais il ne l'a pas connu donc il ne peux pas dire , je me fiche de son avis. Cette fille n'est pas Lucy est je le prouverais sans l'aide de personne. Cette fille n'est pas Lucy

"_ Natsu, tu fais la tête parce que Grey t'as battu? 

_ Hmm

_ Tu sais que pour moi tu es plus fort que lui, c'est juste un coup de chance

_ Ouais merci Luchy"

Pourtant même si je suis sure que ce n'est pas ma Lucy, dans des moments comme sa j'en doute car c'est exactement les mêmes mots, la même voix et le même sourire qu'aurait utilisé dans des moments comme sa.

"_ Viens Natsu! On part en mission?

_ D'accord"

Lucy aussi m'aurait distrait en faisent quelque chose que j'aime et si Zeref et Mavis ne l'avaient pas tué et si le vieux avait raison? Non c'est pas possible cette fille ne peut pas être Lucy. Zeref me l'a dis avant de mourir qu'il retenait Lucy enfermé ou pas que c'était à moi de voir si Lucy est vraiment Lucy... C'est Lucy mais elle est différente... Du moins pas physiquement du moins je pense... La marque qu'il lui a fait elle ne là plus alors pourquoi j'ai cru l'apercevoir? Cette fille est peut-être Lucy mais il lui a fait mal à nouveau! Tu as bien mérité ta mort mon frère, tu as vécu trop longtemps et fait trop de mal. Rien qu'à Lucy toute son adolescence et tu l'as tué enfant! Tu vois Ignir est idiot il a voulu effacé mes souvenirs mais maintenant je me rappelle et je comprends! On est allé voir Lucy lui et moi, elle allé a peu près bien. Elle était blanche et avait peur quand elle m'a vu elle était rassurée. Elle est redevenue celle que j'aimais tant!


	33. Epilogue

Au final c'était bien ma Lucy, mais il est trop tard elle n'est plus avec moi. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui c'est passé mais notre mission a été sa dernière elle a été tué! Je n'ai pas pu la défendre, ni l'aider à vivre. Elle est morte dans mes bras, laissent derrière elle mes souvenirs et ses affaires que j'ai prise je ne voulais pas qui que ce soit y touche. Je m'en suis énormément voulu mais à force de me répété ses mots, j'ai compris elle ne m'en veux pas. Elle m'a confié son journal intime et m'a expliqué qu'elle n'étais pas vraiment immortel. A ce moment là j'ai pensé "Si seulement elle l'étais". Mon, frère a forcé Lucy a gardé énormément de secret qu'elle m'a confié. J'aurais pu la faire revivre grâce à certain de ces secrets mais Lucy ne voudrais pas que je fasse sa. Elle aurait voulu que je continu de vivre joyeusement, c'est ce que j'ai fait et maintenant c'est à mon tour de la rejoindre. Ma magie a un point négatif a force de l'utiliser mon corps part en cendres. Je voulais mourir d'une mort naturel pour rejoindre Lucy, Mavis et Zeref. J'ai appris cet effet secondaire quand mon corps perdait de sa couleur. C'est là que Polyssica et Wendy on découvert ce secret bien caché et terrible. On m'a forcé à arrêté les missions. Mon corps a continué à partir. J'ai profité de chaque instant de ma vie auprès de ma famille. J'aurais aimé que Lucy soit aussi là mais le destin a décidé autrement. Et moi aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que le peu de mon corps qui restait partirait en voyage en partent de la tombe des parents de Lucy comme elle! Je ne bougerais pas d'ici même si le monde viendrais à ce détruire juste pour satisfaire mon égoïsme. Toute les fées sont au courant que c'est mon dernier désir de mourir à l'endroit où les cendres de Lucy se sont envolées et je suis sur d'une chose!

C'est que je te trouverais Lucy et que cette fois nous resteront ensemble pour l'éternité! 


	34. Bonus 1

Natsu venait d'amener Mirajane dehors. J'ai regardé la porte fermé un long moment. Cette porte représente mon destin impossible avec Natsu qui venait de la franchir. Je suis venue pour le remercier de s'être occuper de moi et me voilà en robe de mariée avec le petit fils du maître actuel: Luxus. Luxus a beau être bien fait mais il est désagréable. En plus je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Natsu pourquoi tu n'as pas empêcher ce mariage ? C'est cruel de me reposer sur lui mais moi je n'ai aucun courage. Pourquoi faut il que sa tombe sur moi? Luxus me sort de mes pensées en me tournant vers lui et en m'embrassent sur la joue. Je relève la tête vers lui et attends qu'il parle. Au final ce n'est pas lui qui a parler mais le prêtre, la cérémonie continue?

"_ mademoiselle Lucy, voulez vous accepter monsieur Luxus en mariage ?

_ oui... Je le veux

_ monsieur Luxus, voulez vous accepter mademoiselle Lucy en mariage?

_ oui je le veux.!

Le prêtre continu son discours seul car personellement je m'en fiche et ce qui a l'air d'être aussi le cas de Luxus qui a l'air d'avoir hâte que cette cérémonie finisse. Avant la fin du discours du prêtre Fried ouvre les portes suivis de Evergreen et de Bixlox Luxus les regarde en sourient. Un sourire gentil et agréable a regardé... Il est beaucoup plus beau comme sa. Voilà que je me mets a sourire! J'ai l'impression d'avoir découvert une petite part de lui et j'en suis heureuse. Je me sens heureuse mais en même temps je ressens deux autres sentiments dont un que j'ai un peu de mal a décrypter, je dirais que c'est comme si on m'enfermer dans une cage et l'autre est la tristesse... Mes rêves d'enfant sont morts en ce jour ou je me suis engagée avec Luxus sous chantage. Petite j'ai toujours cru que je resterais le restant de mes jours auprès de Natsu.... Je rejoint Luxus et ses amis pour ne pas pleurer et surtout oublié ce sentiment d'enfermement. J'ai beau rire et m'amuser avec eux je sens toujours ce sentiment en moi... Je m'en passerai bien personnellement. Luxus m'a donné un collier pour prouver que nous sommes mariés mais je peux pas le mettre la chaîne est beaucoup trop près de mon cou, lui porte la sienne. Je les déjà mis au courant que je reste qu'un mois à fairy tail, il m'a dit pareil que Natsu. En parlent de lui, il ne m'adresse plus la parole sa m'attriste mais je n'y peux rien. J'ai remercié Grey pour son aide. Mirajane me tuerait si elle le pouvait... Je travaille toujours autant il arrive que Luxus vienne en bas pour me voir. On a décidé que le mieux était de vivre chacun de notre côté comme sa si on se quitte on a chacun notre habitat. Le problème quand il vient me voir en bas c'est que souvent il me tripote, c'est gênant mais sa doit être normal vu qu'on ait en couple? Et aussi il me donne un lieu pour qu'on se retrouve à deux. Je ne sais pas ou cette histoire me mènera mais je n'ai pas le choix je suis le bateau.

La salamandre a fait sortir la démone en même temps que lui a mon grand soulagement la cérémonie va pouvoir continuer. Mais le fait que Natsu abandonne aussi facilement m'étonne surtout venant de lui. Monsieur je n'abandonne jamais. Je réfléchi un peu sur sa en regardent la porte fermée. Au bout d'un petit moment de réflexion le prêtre m'interpelle, je le regarde de travers avant de lui dire méchamment

"_ quoi?

_ nous continuons la cérémonie ou pas,monsieur Luxus?

_ ouais

_ mademoiselle Lucy, voulez vous accepter monsieur Luxus en mariage ?"

Je remarque seulement que Lucy était elle aussi bloqué sur la porte. Si je me rappelle bien c'est son père qui a envoyé Natsu a fairy tail, pourtant Natsu n'a pas l'air de lui en vouloir... Bon faudrais que cette cérémonie avance, j'ai pas envie de passé ma vie là alors que j'ai enfin trouver le moyen d'avoir fairy tail. 

"_ Lucy"

Pas de réponse.

"_Lucy!"

Toujours pas de réponse. Bon calme. Allons y en douceur. Je tourne sa tête vers moi et lui fait un bisous sur la joue. Elle réagit enfin et me regarde en attendant que je parle. Je fait un signe au prêtre de reprendre ce qu'il fait aussitôt.

"_ mademoiselle Lucy, voulez vous accepter monsieur Luxus en mariage ?

_ oui... Je le veux.

_ monsieur Luxus, voulez vous accepter mademoiselle Lucy en mariage?

_ oui je le veux!"

J'ai dit sa rapidement et méchamment. Le prêtre commença son discours ennuyeux j'ai vite arrêté de suivre, sa me saoulais. Lucy aussi avait arrêté d'écouter le stupide discours du prêtre, elle avait l'air dans ses pensées... Je me demande bien à quoi elle peut bien penser... Pfff c'est pas mes affaires, j'ai pas mon temps a perdre. Je vais enfin pouvoir diriger fairy tail, la puissance de Lucy mélangé a la puissance d'Ever, de Fried, de Bixlow et la mienne va faire de fairy tail ma guilde. L'heure de la guerre des fée a sonné... Enfin. D'un coup la porte s'ouvre sur Ever, Fried et Bixlow qui viennent stopper le discours du prêtre et viennent nous parlez. C'est Ever qui commence a parler

"_ une fille en plus, je me sentirai moins seule.

_Fait pas comme si tu était maltraité"

Voilà Bixlow qui fait semblant d'être choqué... Sérieux c'est quoi de sa. Lucy reste un peu en retrait elle écoute mais ne participe pas à notre conversation qui se retrouve à être avec aucun rapport avec le début de la conversation. Au bout d'un certain temps elle sourit, parle et rit avec nous. Je préfère sa que de la voir "enfermé" dans son coin. Lucy m'a expliqué qu'elle partirait de la guilde dans un mois ou deux. J'ai moins d'un mois pour conquérir la guilde. Lucy m'a aussi dit ses trois magie la troisième est celle qui pourrait m'intéresser le plus. Elle a aussi décidé qu'elle continuerait les missions d'en bas. Comme elle veux, sa lui fait de l'expérience au moins. Défois je vais la voir en bas et la câline et l'embrasse, comme un couple normal.


	35. Bonus 2

Un jour comme les autres dans la ville de Earthland mais pas pour toutes les familles. Les Hearfillia la famille la plus riche de Earthland après la famille royale. Layla Hearfillia allait accouché d'une jeune fille. Tout était près pour accueillir la petite Lucy, son prénom trouvé grâce au nom de la guilde marchande où se trouvait les deux parents "Love & Lucky" . Même la grande sœur de Lucy né un an auparavant était est attendais avec impatience de voir sa petite sœur avec qui elle voulait vivre de grande chose. La jeune Lucy sorti à l'instant où son père entra dans la chambre de sa femme. Mais aussi la famille Hearfillia avait peur d'avoir une deuxième enfant "maudite" comme il le dise. La petite Mavis portait la nouvelle née Lucy qui souriais sans arrêt à Mavis, mais Lucy se mit à briller au bout d'un moment. Ses parents prit de panique prièrent Lucy des bras de Mavis qui était apeuré. Pourtant la lumière ne s'éteignit pas. Lucy brillait d'elle même puis au bout d'un moment la lumière partit laissant dans le dos de Lucy un message ainsi qu'un cercle magique. Lucy grandis, se fit éduquer par des professeurs, s'amusait avec sa sœur, joué avec sa mère, rigolait avec son père, tout allait bien. Sauf les jours de son anniversaires, chaque fois un malheur tombait sur les Hearfillias peut-être rien de grave mais selon la prophétie les pouvoirs magiques de Lucy s'éveillera le jour de ses 4 ans éveillent ceux de Mavis au passage. Les parents des deux étaient effrayés de ceux qu'ils pourraient arrivés enfermèrent leurs deux filles le jour des 4 ans de Lucy. Ils avaient décidés d'enfermer leurs enfants à chaque un des anniversaires des deux jeunes filles. Le cinquième anniversaire était le premier que les deux sœurs le passer enfermé. Leurs parents leurs avaient mis à manger, des jeux et des livres sur les fées pour le plus grand bonheur des deux petites. Dans la fin d'après midi leurs pouvoirs se mit à bruler en eux, sans le vouloir Mavis reçu le pouvoir de vie et Lucy celui de la mort. Pour Lucy ce pouvoir était inutilisable grâce au cercle de magie dans le dos de Lucy. Les parents aimaient voir la magie de Mavis qui était jolie et inoffensive, sa magie ne pouvait blesser personne. C'était des illusions, qui se créer selon l'imagination de Mavis. Lucy aimait voir la magie de Mavis qu'elle trouvait magnifique! A 6 ans ceux de Mavis elles étaient plus grande rien n'avait changé dans leurs comportements elle était toutes remplis de joie et de bonne humeur aident le premier venue dans le besoin. Elles voyaient de moins en moins leur père qui était surchargé par le travail mais elles ne s'en plaignait pas car elles savaient qu'il faisait sa pour leur permettre de vivre. Elles n'en voulaient pas leurs parents de les enfermer à chacun de leurs anniversaires, elles savaient que c'était pour leurs bien. Layla Hearfillia mourut dans l'année. Leurs pères remplis de haine envers les deux jeunes filles les accusent d'être coupable de la mort de sa précieuse femme.   
Le père rempli de haine se mit à travaillé de plus en plus pour ne plus voir ses filles pour le peu qu'il les voyer il les taper, insulter, les rejeter. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elles. Lucy déjà triste par la mort de sa mère, sa peine s'empira lorsque son père la rejetta laissent par l'occasion la magie de Lucy envahir son corps. Mavis elle essayait de remonter le moral de Lucy et de se montrer forte malgré sa peine. Les domestiques aussi aidait la famille a remonter la pente mais seul Mavis réussi. Lucy restait souvent enfermé dans sa chambre sans vouloir voir qui que ce soit appart son père qui ne venait pas. Juste le jour de son anniversaire pour l'enfermer. Lucy essayait de parler à son père, d'attirer son attention mais seul la haine, les coups, les insultes résultait de ses tentatives. Mavis sortait défois, c'est comme sa que nous nous sommes rencontrés elle, Lucy, toi et moi. Elle nous avez vu dans la rue par terre à mendier. Elle nous a amené chez elle, nous a donné a mangé et voulait nous faire des vêtements mais seul Lucy savait en faire. Tu t'es proposé pour aller la chercher, Mavis t'a indiqué le chemin tu y es allé joyeusement. Devant la porte de Lucy, tu as tapé plusieurs fois. Elle t'a répondu et en entendent une voix inconnu elle t'ouvrit, tu l'as pris dans tes bras. Quand je t'ai vu faire très étonnés, je voulais te demander de la lâcher mais Mavis m'en a empêcher. Lucy souriait, on est reparti dans la cuisine pour vous attendre, vous êtes arrivé pas longtemps main dans la main et tu nous a dis que Lucy voulait parler à sa sœur avant de faire quoique ce soit. Donc les a laissé parler pendant ce temps nous aussi on a parlé. Lucy a pris nos mesures et nous fait des vêtements. Elle adorait faire sa donc tu t'es proposé pour devenir son essaye vêtements. Mavis a décidé qu'on devrait vivre ici comme sa on ne serait plu dans la rue et sa leurs feraient de la compagnie. Lucy sortait de sa chambre au grand bonheur de tout le monde. Elle m'avais pris aussi comme essaye vêtement et Mavis aussi. Elles étaient heureuse les jours de leurs anniversaire on restait dans nos chambres. Son père était au courant qu'on vivait ici, sa ne le déranger pas tant qu'on le laisser tranquille. On le laisser faire, on joué avec les filles mais un jour Mavis et moi avons découvert son immortalité le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Mavis, on était sortis de chez elle pour aller faire des courses et une personne lui a planté une épée dans son cœur pris de panique j'ai essayé de la soigner, son sang arrêté de couler je l'ai amené dans sa chambre, elle était morte. Je suis restais un peu puis elle a ouvert les yeux. On a fait des tests Lucy aussi était immortelle et quand on lui a dis elle n'a jamais voulu sortir à nouveau. Donc avec Mavis on a cherché à éliminer immortalité, on a échoué. Toi et moi on est partis tu ne supportais plu de voir Lucy souffrir, un jour on a été séparé je t'es cherché je suis retourné chez Lucy et Mavis espèrent t'y retrouver mais non. La magie de Lucy c'était développé elle l'utilisait comme elle voulait, Mavis par peur a voulu que je la prenne avec moi et qu'on parte laissent Lucy et sa folie chez elle. On venait la voir à chaque fois c'était pareil sa folie augmenter. Son père ne rentrait plu elle était seule dans ce grand manoir... Elle avait tué certains domestiques, on a aussi remarqué qu'elle pouvait utilisé les clés des constellations de leurs mères.Avec Mavis, on est parti un moment sans venir voir Lucy. Quand on est revenu Lucy était là ayant un sourire triste et m'informa que tu étais venu vivre ici et que tu nous avais oublié, Mavis a appris que son père ne voulait plus la voir. Lucy nous a dis que tu cherché Ignir et que c'était un dragon qui l'avait élevé que son père t'avais envoyé à fairy tail. Elle nous a aussi dis pour son père... qui la prenait pour cobaye. On est reparti on venait la voir de temps en temps mais un jour elle t'a oublié sans vraiment t'oublier. Elle te connaissait mais avez oublié tout vos souvenirs ensemble donc on lui a rappelé. Après du jour au lendemain Mavis avait disparu, j'étais parti à sa recherche. Entre temps Lucy avait fugué de chez elle, je les croisais dans la rue. C'est à ce moment là que je l'ai recruté dans ma guilde. Ce que je voulais? J'en sais rien mais j'ai demandé des choses à Lucy que je n'aurais pas du demander je l'admets. Au début c'était rien de grave je voulais juste qu'elle s'habille, se coiffe comme Mavis. Même si quand elle est normal elle ressemble beaucoup à Mavis, j'ai oublié Lucy pour faire en sorte que Lucy soit Mavis. Lucy acceptait tout sans rien dire, sans me reprocher quoique ce soit. Elle acceptait. Puis je me suis amusé à tester ses limites, au début je l'enfermer juste dans la bibliothèque après de se blesser elle même, de blesser quelqu'un d'autres, de me laisser la torturé, de tué quelqu'un, de volé, d'accepter de se faire mettre une marque pour prouver qu'elle m'appartient... Lucy acceptait tout sauf le viol donc je n'ai jamais franchi cette limite, respectant un temps soit peu ses envies. Je t'ai revu et une haine énorme est monté en moi donc j'ai demandé à Lucy de te tué. Elle avait refusé mais je n'étais pas d'accord donc je l'ai torturé, sans arrêt jusqu'à temps qu'elle accepte. Ce qu'elle a fait après son départ Mavis est revenu et m'a fait la morale. Lucy a cherché de ville en ville est au final tu lui ai tombé dessus. Elle a fait de nouveau connaissance avec toi, elle t'a trahi, elle souffert de ce qu'elle te faisais mais elle le faisait car elle avait peur de moi, au final elle t'a dis toute la vérité, elle s'en ai voulu par rapport à moi, elle c'est blessé. Je suis apparu on a parlé maintenant tu connais son quotidien. Des questions?


End file.
